Reflejos del destino
by Hariti-chan
Summary: Ririchiyo es secuestrada por la liga de villanos después del campamento de verano de la U.A., con todo en contra buscará la oportunidad para huir, pero no se imagina los planes que Shigaraki Tomura tiene para ella. Trataré de mantener el carácter y esencia de los personajes. Boku no hero e Inuxboku SS son obras de Kohei Horikoshi y Cocoa Fujiwara. Es mi primer fic espero les guste.
1. Atrapada

**Notas :3**

**Este es mi primer fic, espero les guste.**

**Como dato antes de empezar la historia: **

**Nuestra protagonista Ririchiyo está comprometida con Soushi Miketsukami. Ella es estudiante en la U.A. y Soushi es profesor también en la U.A**

**La historia comienza después de que rescatan a Bakugou y pasa la pelea con All for One. **

**Cuando terminó el campamento de la U.A., llevaron a Ririchiyo a un hospital donde pasó un tiempo inconsciente y ahí Tomura la secuestra.**

**Tomura le dice Hime-sama a Ririchiyo y a Miketsukami (el prometido) le llama maldito zorro de forma despectiva (debido a que cuando Miketsukami se transforma para pelear le salen orejas y 9 colas como un kyuubi).**

**Habrá flashbacks para explicar cómo llegaron a ésta situación y para conocer las relaciones que se dieron entre los personajes, podía comenzar desde el principio pero pensé que sería aburrido... **

**La historia tiene los puntos de vista de varios personajes, si resulta tedioso por favor háganmelo saber para cambiar la narrativa.**

**Disfruten el fic :D**

**Shigaraki POV**

Teníamos el lugar y el número de habitación. Será fácil para Kurogiri llegar ahí.

Era cerca de la 1 de la madrugada cuando aparecimos en la habitación. Escuché voces y vi luz en el baño. Nos ocultamos y esperamos. Salió una enfermera del baño, se acercó a la puerta y llamó a un enfermero para que le ayudara. El sujeto entró al baño y salió cargándola, su cabello estaba mojado, acababan de bañarla, al parecer ese sujeto no mintió y Hime-sama no había despertado desde el ataque de la élite de la liga de villanos al campamento en el bosque de la U.A.

\- Gracias por tu ayuda, por favor ponla en la cama. –dijo la enfermera.

\- ¿La conectamos? – preguntó el enfermero.

\- No hay necesidad, vendrán en unas horas por ella, por eso la bañé tan tarde. – aviso la mujer.

\- Su familia es extraña, nunca han venido a visitarla. Sólo los profesores y un chico de cabello verde que autorizó el doctor Inoue. – se quejó el enfermero.

\- Pobre chica, pero su familia vendrá por ella en unas horas para llevársela a casa, la enfermera que irá con ella deberá llegar un poco antes. Espero que se recupere, no ha despertado desde que la trajeron aquí.

\- Debió ser un shock muy fuerte enfrentar a esos villanos en ese campamento de la U.A. – dijo el enfermero con cierto dejo de lástima.

\- Sí, debió ser terrible. El doctor Inoue dice que terminará despertando en el momento menos esperado, pero que cuando despierte no debe estar sola, ojalá su familia esté atenta. Además su cuerpo está bastante débil. Necesitará comer bien y cuidados.

\- Será mejor irnos, aún hay que hacer nuestras rondas. – avisó el enfermero.

Se fueron… ¿Así que estás débil Hime-sama? Perfecto, no podrás resistirte… Estas a mi merced.

\- Kurogiri… - no necesité decir nada más, él entendía lo que le ordenaba.

No podía levantarla de la cama sin arriesgarme a tocarla con mis 5 dedos y desintegrarla, así que Kurogiri la cargó, abrió un portal y nos fuimos.

Llegamos a la nueva guarida, era un viejo complejo de bodegas abandonado, había un pequeño complejo de habitaciones en el interior de una bodega grande, estaríamos aquí por un tiempo.

La llevamos a un cuarto en el sótano, era oscuro y frío, había un viejo colchón en el piso y una manta, también había unas cadenas en la pared para atarla en caso de ser necesario, por ahora estando inconsciente no las necesitará. La recostó Kurogiri sobre el colchón. En la mañana le llamaríamos a ese sujeto para avisarle que la tenemos.

Todos se fueron a dormir, excepto yo, no podía dormir a menos que quisiera desintegrarlo todo. Prendí mi consola y comencé a jugar… Tratando de olvidar que tenía a Hime-sama abajo y conteniendo mis deseos de bajar y estar con ella, aún recuerdo ese día cuando supe que estaba comprometida con ese bastardo, el solo recordarlo me hierve la sangre. No entiendo que es lo que me pasa cuando pienso en ella y peor aun teniéndola cerca.

¿Qué es ese ruido?

**Ririchiyo POV**

Tengo frío, está oscuro, pero no estoy en el campamento, ni en ese lugar… ¿Dónde estoy?

¿Estoy sobre una cama? No, sólo es el colchón y una manta ligera… No veo nada. Está muy oscuro.

Soushi... Sentí un vacío que me dejó sin aire, recordé todo de golpe, las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, pero no podía darme el lujo de tomarme mi tiempo para llorar, no sabía dónde estaba y no podía rendirme o habría sido en vano.

Caminé con dificultad, mi cuerpo estaba entumecido, mis pies desnudos avanzaban torpemente, cada paso sobre el frío suelo dificultaba mi avance. Por fortuna no tardé mucho en encontrar una puerta y unas escaleras, subí apoyándome en la pared. Podía ver luz, alguien debía estar cerca.

Me asomé lentamente, no vi a nadie. Tenía que avanzar lo más rápido posible, no sé dónde está la salida y tampoco encuentro una ventana. ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿qué hago aquí?

Avancé un poco más, di vuelta a la izquierda para encontrarme con otro pasillo y unas escaleras al lado, seguí recto, pasé las escaleras y de nuevo tenía que elegir, si daba vuelta a la izquierda había una puerta que parecía ser una puerta de entrada, a la derecha había otras 2 entradas sin puertas posiblemente sean habitaciones. Si llego a la puerta de la izquierda tal vez…

\- ¡YA DESPERTASTE! – dijo alegremente una voz desconocida.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, volteé y había una chica rubia sonrojada con una extraña sonrisa, comenzó a hablar sin parar y puso un vaso con agua en un mueble que estaba en el pasillo, al ver que di unos pasos hacia atrás vino corriendo hacia mí, tuve que esquivarla, no dejaba de tratar de atraparme, logre defenderme y evitar que me atrapara, cuando le asesté un golpe, su expresión cambió, estaba molesta.

El siguiente golpe no logré esquivarlo a tiempo y me pateó contra el mueble y el vaso cayó al suelo, haciendo un sonoro estruendo, si hay alguien más aquí sin duda vendrá. Me recuperé y seguí peleando con ella, la tomé de un brazo, la levanté y la estrellé contra el suelo.

Corrí al fin del pasillo para dar vuelta e ir a la puerta… Apareció el tipo del quirk de los portales que había visto en el ataque a la USJ, cerrándome el paso y por las escaleras bajaron los miembros de la liga de villanos.

Reconocí de inmediato al sujeto de camisa rosa... Dejé de pensar, sólo quería hacerlo sufrir, pero no podía matarlo, no podía actuar como lo haría un villano... Pero tampoco podía dejar las cosas así, era un dilema.

La chica se recuperó y sacó un cuchillo, iba a seguir peleando y quería apuñalarme.

\- ¡Detente Toga! – gritó Tomura Shigaraki.

No obedeció, fue un ataque tras otro, mi área para moverme estaba demasiado limitada, frente a mi tenía a prácticamente toda la liga de villanos y detrás al tipo de los portales, mientras una loca trataba de matarme y mi mente era un caos.

\- Voy a cortarte. – se detuvo un momento y me lo dijo seriamente.

El tipo de camisa rosa había bajado las escaleras por completo y estaba a un lado mirándome con un rostro inexpresivo, mientras yo lo miraba con odio.

\- Eres sólo una chiquilla inmadura. – criticó ese tipo con tono burlón.

Me llené de rabia, no podía dejarlo así, por mucho que lo deseara no podía matarlo, pero lo odiaba.

\- Esa maldita mano... No quiero que vuelvas a usarla, jamás. – amenacé.

Me lancé contra la chica rubia y fingí que me tenía ventaja, al acercarme al tipo de camisa rosa, aproveché el ataque de la chica con el cuchillo, sujeté su mano con fuerza y la hice atravesar la mano de ese tipo. El sujeto gritó de dolor y lancé un puñetazo hacia arriba a su antebrazo para que el corte abriera su palma en 2. Lo logré.

Todos los de la liga veían la escena, los tenía prácticamente a un lado, me alejé de un salto antes de que pudieran reaccionar.

El tipo que parece zombi estuvo a punto de quemarme, reaccionó más rápido que los otros y sus llamas por poco me alcanzan.

Mi cuerpo comenzaba a doler, caí de rodillas, me estaba forzando demasiado.

\- Ya basta. – Dijo el tipo del portal mientras hacía un círculo a mí alrededor. – No puedes huir, te llevaré al sótano.

\- Para ser un adulto eres ingenuo. – No podía correr para huir, pero podía saltar, estaba solo y conocía su punto débil. En un rápido movimiento, di un salto al techo y me impulsé para patearlo en donde tenía esa extraña armadura en su cuello, salió disparado al pasillo de la derecha dejándome libre el camino a la puerta. Corrí.

Abrí la puerta, había charcos de agua fría, llovió, el frío lo sentía como cuchillas atravesando mis pies.

Tenía a la liga de villanos tras de mí y no sabía a donde ir, el tipo de la máscara trató de tocarme, ese tipo había atrapado a Bakugou y a Tokoyami en el campamento encerrándolos en unas esferas extrañas, tenía que tener cuidado con él, en medio de mis pensamientos me distraje y el tipo zombi me alcanzó, me sostuvo del cuello, me dio un puñetazo en el estómago y me aventó contra el muro; comenzó a caminar hacia mí, entonces vi a Tomura Shigaraki interponerse.

\- Ya fue suficiente. – dijo Tomura Shigaraki en tono tranquilo.

\- Estamos en mitad de una pelea, quiere escapar y además hirió a Magne. – se quejó el tipo zombi.

\- Mírala, está en su límite, no podrá seguir luchando. Sólo llévenla adentro. – ordenó.

\- ¿Realmente crees eso? – le pregunté a Tomura Shigaraki en un tono engreído.

Se giró para verme al mismo tiempo que me ponía de pie.

\- Es evidente. Apenas si puedes pararte, a menos que quieras terminar de recibir una paliza mejor obedece. – respondió.

\- Te diré algo Tomura Shigaraki, no te tengo miedo y… Si hay algo que odio es que me subestimen.

\- Muy bien, te daré gusto. Me encargaré de ti. – dijo poniéndose en guardia.

\- Ven, entonces. – le dije retándolo.

Tomura Shigaraki no dudó, tenía que tener cuidado con sus manos, ahora no tenía una katana para hacerlo reconsiderar, por ahora sólo podía esquivar, era más rápido de lo que recordaba… O más bien yo era más lenta, tenía que aprovechar la primera oportunidad que se me presentara. Por lo general lanza patadas y trata de sostener con sus manos, tiene que agacharse para alcanzarme… Logré hacer una finta y fingí que lo atacaría en la nuca aprovechando su posición, pero el lugar de eso lancé un rodillazo a la cara, Tomura Shigaraki cayó al suelo.

El resto de los villanos se pusieron en guardia. Ahora vendrían todos.

Escuche la risa de Tomura Shigaraki, no logré noquearlo. Caí de rodillas, mi cuerpo estaba rígido, me había exigido demasiado, no pude aguantar más, no podré escapar. Caí pesadamente sobre un charco de agua fría, Tomura Shigaraki se agachó a un lado mío.

\- Tenía razón estás en tu límite, pero si te sirve de algo Hime-sama, admito que te subestimé. – sus palabras fueron lo último que escuché. Perdí el conocimiento.

**Shigaraki POV**

Escuché un ruido abajo, algo se quebró. ¿Habrá despertado?

Me invadió una emoción indescriptible e inmediatamente bajé. Todos los de la liga bajaron y ahí estaba ella, esa chiquilla de ojos amatista que tanto quería ver, con quién quería hablar, a quién quería sentir…

Toga estaba molesta con Hime-sama por alguna razón y no obedeció mi orden de detener su ataque, no podía permitir que la matara, a este paso tendré que intervenir y usar la fuerza para detenerla.

A mitad de la pelea Hime-sama se distrae por un momento mirando a Magne con odio, un odio que comprendo.

Todo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Hime-sama se aprovechó de Toga engañándola para acercarse a Magne y guiar su cuchillada para que le atravesara una mano... Debe ser esa misma mano...

Ahora todos van a querer darle una lección… No hay forma de que salgas bien librada de ésta, Hime-sama.

La única opción que tienes es rendirte y dejar que Kurogiri te lleve de vuelta al sótano donde debes estar y se dará por terminado este asunto… Noqueaste a Kurogiri… ¡¿En serio?! y ahora sales huyendo por la puerta, ¿crees que te dejaré ir ahora que te tengo a mi alcance?

Si no detengo a estos tipos acabarás con heridas graves… Eso no es conveniente. Estás en tu límite. Vas a terminar por rendirte. Además Dabi está siendo implacable contigo.

\- Mírala, está en su límite, no podrá seguir luchando. Sólo llévenla adentro. – le dije a Dabi mientras pensaba que con esto debe darse por terminado este asunto.

\- ¿Realmente crees eso? – escuché su voz desafiándome sin titubear.

\- Es evidente, apenas si puedes pararte, a menos que quieras terminar de recibir una paliza mejor obedece. – ordené.

\- Te diré algo Tomura Shigaraki, no te tengo miedo y… Si hay algo que odio es que me subestimen.

Orgullosa… debí saber que no me lo dejarías fácil.

\- Muy bien, te daré gusto. Me encargaré de ti.

\- Ven, entonces.

Para estar débil, no lo haces mal Hime-sama, pero tus golpes no son lo suficientemente fuertes. Debo tener cuidado de no tocarte… Pero mi paciencia tiene un límite.

Sentí un fuerte golpe en mi mandíbula, pero no logró noquearme. No puedo evitar reír… Nunca me decepcionas Hime-sama, siempre terminas impresionándome.

Sin embargo ya has caído a causa de tu debilidad, no puedes continuar. Aunque me sorprende que pudieras aguantar tanto y plantarle cara a la liga.

\- Tenía razón estás en tu límite, pero si te sirve de algo Hime-sama, admito que te subestimé.

Puedo ver cómo tus ojos se cierran y pierdes la consciencia, te desmayaste, estás más débil ahora, no puedes escapar, estás a mi merced.

Notas :3

Esta historia es un crossover de Inuxboku SS con Boku no hero, pero no es tan necesario haber visto InuxBoku para leer el fic.

Por si no han visto o leído Inu x Boku SS, he aquí un resumen rápido, para conocer un poco a Ririchiyo (nuestra protagonista) y Miketsukami (su prometido), ya que en esa serie es donde se conoce como se enamoran ambos. Recordemos que en el fanfic ya se comprometieron y la historia continúa.

Ririchiyo Shirakiin es una chica de una familia adinerada que se muda a la mansión Ayakashi a vivir sola, ya que sus compañeros de la escuela siempre la marginaron por provenir de una familia con poder y ahí conoce a Miketsukami Soushi que será su SS, es algo así como un sirviente y guardaespaldas.

En la mansión Ayakashi conoce a otras personas que forman parte de "su comunidad", todos ellos pueden transformarse en antiguos espíritus o demonios. Cuando Ririchiyo se transforma le salen unos pequeños cuernos, su vestimenta cambia y aparece una lanza larga. En el caso de Miketsukami se transforma en un kyuubi (zorro de 9 colas), pero con forma humana y tiene una espada.

Ririchiyo tiene problemas para comunicarse con los demás y le llama mal hábito cuando responde de forma hiriente, grosera y comportándose de forma arrogante, pero después de hacerlo se siente fatal.

Miketsukami fue encerrado desde que nació y debía permanecer así hasta el día de su muerte, huyendo de su familia comenzó a buscar escalar posiciones atendiendo a gente poderosa, hasta que el destino lo llevó a la familia Shoukiin.

Ririchiyo está comprometida con Shoukiin Kaguerou, un hombre que no está interesado en dicho compromiso, cuando acababan de comprometerse Ririchiyo aún era una niña y debían enviarse cartas para conocerse, cosa que le delegó a Miketsukami que en aquel entonces era su sirviente.

Después de acercarse poco a poco, Ririchiyo se enamora de Miketsukami y descubre que las cartas no las escribió Kaguerou, si no él, mientras que Miketsukami se enamoró de Ririchiyo desde que se escribían cartas años atrás.

Ririchiyo y Miketsukami deciden ser novios y el compromiso con Kaguerou se cancela.

Básicamente eso sucede en la serie, si pueden denle una oportunidad.

Respeté gran parte de los acontecimientos ocurridos en el anime de Boku no hero para introducir a los personajes sin cambiar demasiado lo que ha pasado en el anime hasta ahora, que acaba de estrenar su cuarta temporada, lo ocurrido en el manga lo desconozco.

Por motivos de la historia en el caso de InuxBoku SS, Ririchiyo tenia 15 años y empezó la preparatoria, en esta historia cambiaré eso, cuando vivía en la mansión Ayakashi tenía 14 años e iba a terminar la secundaria, para que cuando cumpliera 15 decidiera ir a la U.A. y ya tuviera una relación con Miketsukami.

No sé si parece rebuscado pero básicamente les quité un año de edad y nivel escolar a los acontecimientos de la serie de InuxBoku SS.

Disfruten el fic :D


	2. Fiebre y pétalos

Anteriormente:

Para estar débil, no lo haces mal Hime-sama, pero tus golpes no son lo suficientemente fuertes. Debo tener cuidado de no tocarte… pero mi paciencia tiene un límite.

Sentí un fuerte golpe en mi mandíbula, pero no logró noquearme. No puedo evitar reír… nunca me decepcionas Hime-sama, siempre terminas impresionándome.

Sin embargo ya has caído a causa de tu debilidad, no puedes continuar.

\- Tenía razón estás en tu límite, pero si te sirve de algo Hime-sama, admito que te subestimé.

Te desmayaste, estás más débil ahora, no puedes escapar, estás a mi merced.

* * *

**Shigaraki POV**

Han pasado 2 días desde que intentaste escapar Hime-sama, 2 días en los que te has quedado encerrada en el sótano y nadie tiene permitido verte, sigo esperando escuchar que toques esa puerta o trates de salir, aunque esta vez está asegurada con candado y no podrás salir. Aún no considero pertinente usar las cadenas para atarte. Tal vez mañana baje a verte, aún no lo decido, prefiero quebrarte primero, estar en ese lugar oscuro y frío es un buen inicio para conseguirlo.

Apenas y se logró salvar la mano de Magne, fuiste implacable con él… Me gusta eso, claro que el médico que forzamos a que atendiera a Magne no la pasó nada bien.

\- ¡Hay un problema! ¡Todo está bien! – Avisó Twice agitadamente.

\- ¿Qué hiciste Twice? – preguntó Toga.

\- Fui a llevarle comida a Hime-sama y está enferma. – respondió Twice.

Estoy molesto, furioso, comienzo a rascarme el cuello.

\- Les ordené que no fueran ahí, ¿por qué has bajado Twice? – le recriminé mientras me acercaba a él muy molesto y el dio un paso hacia atrás.

\- Está débil y el sótano está muy frío, además la trajeron de un hospital, si su salud no es buena puede afectar el trato que hicimos con ese sujeto. – se excusó Twice.

Me detuve un momento, no podía negar que si se enfermaba podía ser problemático, no tenemos un doctor.

\- ¿Y… qué te dijo que tiene? – pregunté.

\- No reacciona, parece que tiene una fiebre muy alta. – avisó Twice.

\- Kurogiri… - le llamé y me siguió.

Bajamos los 3 y encendí la luz, el apagador está fuera de la habitación.

Ahí la encontré temblando, con su rostro enrojecido y empapada en sudor. La bata de hospital era delgada y la manta que se le dejó también, además después de que trato de escapar, cayó en un charco y no se cambió de ropa ni se le dio algo para entrar en calor, era inevitable que esto pasara. Me sentí mal, por no haber pensado en que podía enfermarse, era su secuestrador y no la traje aquí para que la pasara bien, pero algo en mi estaba realmente preocupado por ella.. Debía evitar demostrarlo.

Le pedí a Kurogiri que fuera con Toga por algo de ropa para cambiarla y una manta más gruesa. Twice iba a salir a buscar algún medicamento, nadie ha visto su cara, así que es factible que ande por ahí y lo consiga.

Me quedé a su lado, me senté en la orilla del colchón y ella abrió sus ojos y me miró. No estaba bien, si la dejaba aquí abajo, no se recuperaría.

Hime-sama se levantó y puso su mano en mi mejilla, sus dedos tocaban mi piel, el resto de su mano tocaba a "padre", la mano sobre mi rostro. Esos dedos, su toque me hizo estremecer.

Se acercó todavía más a mí y se sentó sobre mis piernas. Los latidos de mi corazón me golpeaban con fuerza, no podía controlarme, deseaba tanto volver a tenerla cerca como aquella vez…

\- Sou…shi…

Una irrefrenable furia me embargó, me estaba confundiendo con ese maldito zorro, este sentimiento lo odio, si no la alejaba ahora y salía de la habitación terminaría lastimándola.

\- Quítate… - le dije secamente, la tengo tan cerca que podría desintegrarla… Quiero desintegrar el maldito recuerdo y los sentimientos que le tienes a ese bastardo.

Ella puso su oído en mi pecho, acurrucándose más, ignoró por completo mi orden.

\- ¡Te dije que…!

\- No, tú no eres Soushi…

Mi corazón latía con más fuerza aunque no lo creía posible, no sabe que soy yo, pero al menos ya no cree estar en los brazos de ese tipo. Todo quedó en silencio, mis brazos la rodearon.

\- Shiga…ra…ki…

Se desmayó y mi corazón dio un vuelco, ella me reconoció.

La levanté con cuidado y la saqué de ahí, la llevé a un baño con una tina, la llené de agua tibia y la metí en ella. En una ocasión que me enfermé Kurogiri me dijo que no debía usar agua fría o sería peor.

Después de un rato llegaron Toga, Kurogiri y Twice.

Toga seguía enfadada por el enfrentamiento que tuvieron pero Twice logró interceder por ella ante Toga y finalmente recordó lo mucho que le gustó verla en ese trance en el campamento de la U.A.

Toga secó y cambió de ropa a Hime-sama, Kurogiri preparó té para darle el medicamento y Twice arregló una habitación para tenerla ahí en lo que se recuperaba.

Toga estaba obsesionada con la idea de volver a verla llena de sangre, al menos ya no quería matarla, pero no se puede dejar a Toga con Hime-sama sin supervisión.

La dejamos en la habitación acostada en una cama con una manta ligera, la habitación no era tan fría como el sótano, Kurogiri y Toga acompañada por Twice se turnaban para revisarla y ponerle paños frescos en la frente.

Kurogiri me comentó que divagaba y llamaba al zorro, se me revolvió el estómago de imaginarlo. Toga decía que no entendía de lo que hablaba y Twice… Misma historia.

Por la noche todos fueron a dormir excepto yo, dado que yo no acostumbro dormir, Kurogiri me dijo que debía darle vueltas a Hime-sama para que el pudiera dormir. Lo vi nervioso al pedírmelo pero igual lo tenía pensado.

A las 2 de la madrugada se sentía más frío, fui a su habitación y le puse unos paños húmedos en la frente, la fiebre estaba cediendo y ya no estaba divagando.

La manta que tiene no será suficiente, pensé. Fui a mi habitación por mi sudadera, ahora usaba una cazadora con gorro para salir, así que podía prestarle mi sudadera. Con dificultad le ayudé a ponérsela, estaba en un estado semiconsciente, logré darle el medicamento y le ayudé a recostarse. Puse mi mano en su frente… Es agradable tocarla.

\- Es cálida… Tu mano. – dijo Hime-sama en un susurro.

\- ¿Sabes quién soy? – le pregunté.

\- …

\- ¿Me escuchas? – pregunté de nuevo.

Se durmió.

\- Estás tan débil y a mi merced que no podrías negárteme, Hime-sama… - le susurré mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello y lo besaba. - ¿Qué es esto que siento?

Quería quedarme ahí en ese cuarto con ella, pero no podía, algo en mi me gritaba que tendría problemas si las cosas continuaban, me marché.

Al día siguiente bajé, todos estábamos reunidos y decidimos dividirnos para reclutar gente, era el primer paso para destruir esta sociedad de héroes y también, eventualmente, encontraría la forma de sacar a Sensei de esa prisión.

El cómo dividirnos y los puntos de encuentro aún estaban por definir, una vez que lo supiéramos empezaríamos.

Subí a la habitación donde estaba Hime-sama y la encontré levantada analizando donde se encontraba, lucía un poco aletargada pero tenía mejor semblante. Me sentí aliviado… ¿Feliz?

\- Ya estás consciente. – le dije.

Se puso en guardia, es un mal inicio, al menos ya me reconoce, ahora ¿qué puedo decirle? Amenazarla sería lo más simple si fuera una chiquilla normal.

\- Gracias. – me dijo con sinceridad.

Eso fue inesperado, sincero… Pero inesperado. No pude responderle, es la primera vez que alguien me dice gracias, y vienen de ella… Me siento más extraño que cuando entré.

\- Es tu sudadera ¿no?, gracias por prestármela. – dijo sin bajar la guardia.

\- Está bien. ¿Tu fiebre? – pregunté sin dejar de mirarla.

\- Creo que estoy mejor.

\- Bien, entonces sígueme, volverás al sótano. – ordené. No quería llevarla a ese lugar pero si estaba mejorando tenía que tomar todas las precauciones para evitar que escape. Ya era hora de encadenarla.

\- No esperarás que te siga ¿verdad? – dijo con sorna.

\- Nunca me lo pondrás fácil ¿verdad? – le contesté en el mismo tono, pero estaba emocionado, me recordó a aquel día que la seguí, fue un juego divertido, sonreí.

\- Pareces muy animado. – me dijo mostrando una sonrisa retadora.

\- Vamos a jugar, Hime-sama.

Comenzó otra pelea, no quería golpearla, pero no podía dejar que se fuera, la llevaría al sótano como fuera y la tendría a mi merced, no, no sólo eso, le dejaría claro que está a mi merced, la haría obedecerme. La tendría por siempre… ¿Por siempre?, ¿qué es lo que necesito de ella?, ¿qué utilidad puedo darle?

Logró salir del cuarto, bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con Twice.

\- ¡Temo que no te dejaré avanzar más Hime-sama! ¡Adelante pasa! – dijo Twice preparándose para atraparla.

Se lanzó contra Twice y lo hizo caer de sentón. Siguió corriendo, es posible que siguiera aturdida, en lugar de dirigirse a la puerta se fue en sentido contrario… Donde estaba un bar improvisado, todos debían estar ahí.

En efecto, al entrar todos se pusieron en guardia, Twice y yo veníamos detrás de ella.

\- ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo Hime-sama? – la desafió Dabi.

\- Por si no lo sabes tengo un nombre, zombi-san. – le respondió.

Esta chica… No deja de ser insolente, supongo que es normal en ella actuar así cuando se siente acorralada.

\- Yo también lo tengo, Hime-sama. – dijo Dabi en tono burlón.

Se está acercando a Dabi, ¿hará lo que creo?

Se arremangó mi sudadera que le quedaba enorme y le extendió su mano a Dabi. Sí, hizo lo que esperaba, presentarse. No creí que lo considerara, pero por lo visto es una chica educada pese a las circunstancias… Cuando nos presentamos, ella fue lista y se negó a tomar mi mano, ahora que la veo saludar a Dabi… Siento algo parecido a cuando estábamos en el callejón y la vi cerca de ese zorro, estoy incómodo, me siento extraño, molesto...

\- Ririchiyo Shirakiin.

Dabi dudó en responderle el saludo, estaba sorprendido, tratando de descubrir qué tramaba. Al no encontrar nada, estrechó su mano. Temí que usara sus flamas para quemarla pero sólo se limitó a saludarla.

\- Dabi.

\- Tus ojos me recuerdan a alguien… Pero no sé a quién. – le dijo mirándolo con curiosidad.

\- Quién sabe… - le respondió despreocupado y soltó su mano.

\- Tomura Shigaraki, ¿nos presentas? – se dirigió a mi seriamente, eres una chica extraña.

\- Oye, oye… Eres una prisionera, no estás en una reunión social. – le dije mientras la señalaba.

\- Eso es evidente, nunca habría venido aquí en primer lugar. Pero la situación es simple, acabo de recuperarme, sigo algo débil y me superan en número, en resumen no puedo huir, pero al menos creo podrían presentarse ya que estoy aquí. – dijo sin un solo temblor en su voz, su seguridad me asombró.

\- Jeje… me gustas Hime-sama. Yo soy Himiko Toga. – dijo acercándose a ella a zancadas.

\- ¡Toga! Este no es lugar para socializar. – le reclamó Kurogiri.

\- Mmm… pero ya saludó a Dabi y me gustas Hime-sama, pero quiero verte sangrar de nuevo, ¡luces tan encantadora!, seamos amigas… déjame cortarte… - dijo Toga sonrojada.

Hime-sama no se inmutó, sólo la miró, pero cualquier cosa que diga podría crear un conflicto, ya luchó contra Toga y se ganó su rencor después de utilizarla para cortarle la mano a Magne.

\- Temo que no puedo dejar que me cortes, ya pierdo sangre por mí misma. – respondió con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Cuándo pasa eso?, ¿puedo ver? – Toga entrelazó sus manos con las de ella y la miró expectante.

\- Pues si no te desagrada verme vomitar y llorar sangre, te llamaré.

\- Jeje, lo estaré esperando. Hime-sama.

\- No me llamo Hime-sama, es extraño que me llamen así.

\- Mmm… entonces serás Chiyo-chan. – decidió Toga con un tono de voz más alegre cuando la llamó así.

\- ¿Eres bastante confianzuda no es cierto?

\- Jeje soy mayor que tú. – confesó Toga.

\- No lo pareces, pero de acuerdo, entonces te llamaré Himiko-chan.

\- Jejeje he hecho una nueva amiga. – dijo sonriendo complacida.

¿Cómo demonios se torcieron las cosas así? Se ganó a Toga de la nada y Kurogiri no luce muy contento.

\- Yo soy Spinner.

\- Yo soy Mr. Compress.

\- ¿Y usted señor de los portales?

Kurogiri la miró fijamente por un momento antes de responderle, Kurogiri tiende a analizar a fondo las situaciones y es el segundo al mando, debe tener cuidado, aunque su quirk sea el crear portales, Kurogiri es de cuidado.

\- Supongo que no hay remedio, soy Kurogiri. Gusto en conocerla, Ririchiyo Shirakiin. – dijo con su típico tono serio.

\- Mucho gusto, Kurogiri-san.

\- Yo soy Twice. No, no lo soy. – se presentó apareciendo a su lado.

¿En qué momento se acercó a ella?, parece muy animado, el resto de la liga se presentó con ella. El ambiente se tensó cuando ella y Magne se miraron, ella lo odiaba, era evidente y Magne tampoco había olvidado lo de su mano, logró salvarla y puede moverla con algo de dolor pero aun la tiene y le es funcional.

\- Él es Magne. – le dijo Toga.

\- Aún tienes mano. – dijo Hime-sama con un tono molesto.

\- No gracias a ti. – Magne le respondió dando un paso al frente.

\- Puedes apostarlo. – Hime-sama dio un paso al frente respondiéndole.

\- Basta ya. – ordené alzando la voz y ambos se callaron, al menos ninguno me replicó. – Hime-sama debes venir conmigo al sótano, vas a estar ahí hasta que se terminé el asunto que se tiene pendiente.

\- ¿Por qué me llamas Hime-sama? Imagino que por eso todos me llaman así. – preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Porque actúas como una princesa. Y además me da la gana, ahora muévete. – ordené.

\- Me niego.

\- Creí que habías comprendido la situación. – le dije.

\- Estoy consciente de mi posición, pero no pienso hacer nada hasta que me expliques que hago aquí. – dijo mientras me miraba impávida.

Se me estaba acabando la paciencia…

\- Eso puedo explicárselo yo, señorita. – dijo una voz familiar.

En el umbral estaba Giran con el sujeto de traje que solicitó el trabajo, no esperaba que llegaran y Hime-sama está suelta…

**Ririchiyo POV**

No puedo escapar de aquí, no estoy en condiciones y tengo a toda la liga de villanos rodeándome. Shigaraki y el otro sujeto no tardarán en entrar aquí. Estoy atrapada. No sé por qué estoy aquí, pero no me conviene estar en un ambiente tenso, tendré que bajar la guardia y tratar de averiguar qué hago aquí. Además, ni siquiera sé quiénes son estas personas.

\- ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo Hime-sama? – me retó el hombre que parece zombi.

\- Por si no lo sabes tengo un nombre, zombi-san. – Con este hombre mi mal hábito tiende a salir solo…

\- Yo también lo tengo, Hime-sama.

¿Hime-sama? Ahora que lo pienso, todos con quienes he cruzado palabra me llaman así, este hombre me llamó así desde que nos cruzamos en el campamento… debe ser cosa de Tomura Shigaraki, él me llamó así después de conocernos en la USJ. Bien, empecemos por lo básico, me presentaré.

Me acerqué decidida al hombre zombi, me arremangué la sudadera de Tomura Shigaraki y le extendí mi mano.

\- Ririchiyo Shirakiin.

Este hombre podría usar sus llamas para quemarme, pero si doy el primer paso, estando rodeada de todos sus compañeros, no lo hará, no hay necesidad.

\- Dabi. – respondió estrechando mi mano.

\- Tus ojos me recuerdan a alguien… pero no sé a quién.

\- Quién sabe…

No insistí. Debo ser precavida, pero más que Dabi, me preocupa el hombre del portal, en la USJ fue él quien controló el carácter de Tomura Shigaraki, podría decirse que fue su voz de la razón, debe ser bastante astuto… Antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas, por lo menos debo saber sus nombres y conocer algo de ellos.

\- Tomura Shigaraki, ¿nos presentas?

\- Oye, oye… Eres una prisionera, no estás en una reunión social.

\- Eso es evidente, nunca habría venido aquí en primer lugar. Pero la situación es simple, acabo de recuperarme, sigo algo débil y me superan en número, en resumen no puedo huir, pero al menos creo podrían presentarse ya que estoy aquí. – mi argumento fue lógico y ahora saben que no pienso pelear, no tiene sentido desgastarme en una batalla perdida.

\- Jeje… me gustas Hime-sama. Yo soy Himiko Toga.

Esa chica… es con quién me peleé y engañé para lastimar a ese tipo. No la entiendo, estaba furiosa conmigo ¿y ahora me dice que le gusto?, tendré que tener cuidado con lo que le diga. Algo en ella no está bien.

\- ¡Toga! Este no es lugar para socializar. – le reclamó el hombre de los portales.

\- Mmm… pero ya saludó a Dabi y me gustas Hime-sama, pero quiero verte sangrar de nuevo, ¡luces tan encantadora!, seamos amigas… déjame cortarte…

¿Así que sangre? Si le gusta tanto debe haber una razón, por ahora no puedo dejar que me corte, no necesito heridas.

\- Temo que no puedo dejar que me cortes, ya pierdo sangre por mí misma. – le dije con sinceridad.

\- ¿Cuándo pasa eso?, ¿puedo ver? – Se puso frente a mí de un brinco y me tomó de las manos, actúa como una niña a la que le ofrecen un dulce.

\- Pues si no te desagrada verme vomitar y llorar sangre, te llamaré.

\- Jeje, lo estaré esperando. Hime-sama.

\- No me llamo Hime-sama, es extraño que me llamen así – Imagino que si su líder me llama de esa forma, sólo lo imitaron, pero me resulta extraño.

\- Mmm… Entonces serás Chiyo-chan.

\- ¿Eres bastante confianzuda no es cierto?

\- Jeje soy mayor que tú.

\- No lo pareces, pero de acuerdo, entonces te llamaré Himiko-chan.

\- Jejeje he hecho una nueva amiga. – dijo sonriendo complacida. No estoy segura de su definición de amiga.

\- Yo soy Spinner.

\- Yo soy Mr. Compress.

El sujeto de los portales parece bastante irritado, pero no puedo parecer nerviosa frente a él.

\- ¿Y usted señor de los portales? – pregunté.

\- Supongo que no hay remedio, soy Kurogiri. Gusto en conocerla, Ririchiyo Shirakiin.

\- Mucho gusto, Kurogiri-san.

\- Yo soy Twice. No, no lo soy. – me dijo el hombre que intentó retenerme en las escaleras.

Tiene problemas en su cabeza, eso está claro, pero parece bastante amable. Todos se presentaron, excepto ese tipo.

\- Él es Magne. – me comunicó Toga.

\- Aún tienes mano. – mi mal hábito comenzó a salir.

\- No gracias a ti. – me dijo con tono amenazante dando un paso al frente.

\- Puedes apostarlo. – di un paso al frente también, no me dejaré amedrentar.

\- Basta ya. Hime-sama debes venir conmigo al sótano, vas a estar ahí hasta que se terminé el asunto que se tiene pendiente. – dijo Tomura Shigaraki.

¿Qué quiere decir con eso?, si voy ahora al sótano, no conseguiré nada, ahora es el momento de preguntarle.

\- ¿Por qué me llamas Hime-sama? Imagino que por eso todos me llaman así.

\- Porque actúas como una princesa. Y además me da la gana, ahora muévete.

\- Me niego. – Tomura Shigaraki me fulminó con la mirada ante mi negativa.

\- Creí que habías comprendido la situación.

\- Estoy consciente de mi posición, pero no pienso hacer nada hasta que me expliques que hago aquí. – dije con seguridad.

\- Eso puedo explicárselo yo, señorita. – dijo otra voz que no reconocí.

Aparecieron 2 sujetos detrás de Tomura Shigaraki, uno de ellos no lo había visto nunca, pero al otro, estoy segura de haberlo visto antes, ese mismo hombre, se acercó a mí.

\- Buenas tardes, srita. Shirakiin. Temo que tengo razones que me impiden presentarme, pero sepa usted que no pienso hacerle daño. Sólo estará aquí por unos días más en lo que contactamos a su señor padre para que pague por su rescate. Después de eso, será libre. – explicó el hombre de traje que me parecía haber visto.

\- Así que eres un empleado de mi padre. – dije con certeza.

El tipo enmudeció, acerté.

\- Temo que se ha equivocado, srita. Sólo soy un hombre bien vestido. – dijo el hombre tratando de disimular.

\- El traje que usas es un traje que se le da a los altos ejecutivos de la empresa, la tela, el corte son los solicitados por la empresa, eso no probaría nada si no fuera porque los gemelos que trae en las mangas tratan de cubrir el bordado de sus iniciales, el cual es un pedido especial que se solicitó al momento de mandarlos confeccionar, cada saco lleva las iniciales del ejecutivo que lo usará y el diseño de las iniciales es bastante particular. Y tomando en cuenta su edad, su pulcritud y sus zapatos, usted debe estar en un departamento administrativo, no es un accionista, de lo contrario lo conocería. – expliqué.

El tipo palideció, entonces me di cuenta que este tipo no le había revelado su posición a la liga de villanos, lo había dejado expuesto… Acorralado.

Entonces sacó un arma y me apuntó.

\- ¡Maldita chiquilla! ¿Te crees muy lista?, escúchame bien, vamos a contactar a tu padre y ¡él va a darme lo que me merezco!, tantos años trabajando a su servicio para sólo ser un perro… No, yo tengo otros planes y tú vas a ayudarme a cumplirlos. Tu padre pagará, les daré su parte a estos tipos, tomaré el resto y me largaré. Ahora, me vas a decir cómo contactar a tu padre. – dijo el hombre frustrado y tratando de sonar amenazador.

\- ¿Huh? ¿Así que no puedes contactarlo? Eso significa que te despidió. – mi mal hábito surgió, ese tono arrogante que tiende a traerme problemas…

\- ¡Cállate! – ordenó el hombre a gritos sin dejar de apuntarme con el arma.

\- Contrólate, si la matas, no habrá que intercambiar. – le dijo el tipo que vino con él.

\- Ese maldito de Shirakiin no tendría por qué saberlo… Podemos entregarle un cadáver.

\- No. Si pide hablar con ella para el intercambio, muerta no nos sirve de nada. ¡Contrólate!

En ese momento Tomura Shigaraki levantó el brazo del tipo haciendo que disparara al aire y aprovecho para hacer polvo la pistola, la manga del tipo se deshizo, pero su brazo no tuvo consecuencias.

\- No voy a dejar que cometas una estupidez. La chiquilla es mi prisionera y tenemos un trato, Sr. Ejecutivo. – dijo Tomura Shigaraki como advertencia.

El tipo soló chirrió los dientes y levantó las manos, dando por terminada la discusión.

\- Sólo dime la clave para usar tu celular y llamarle a tu padre. Entre más pronto terminemos con esto mejor. – dijo el ejecutivo tratando de mantener la calma.

\- 8190 1234 5670 es su número directo, puedes llamarle pero dudo que te responda. – respondí.

Todos los presentes enmudecieron. Obviamente no esperaban obtener esa información de ese modo.

\- Lo hará, tienes varios días perdida. – aseguró el ejecutivo.

\- Precisamente por eso. Si llegaras a hablar con él, dudo que consigas lo que quieres, mi padre no va a mover un dedo por rescatarme.

\- ¡No me mientas chiquilla! Lo sé todo, ustedes son la familia principal del clan de los Shirakiin pero eso no es todo, ¡tú eres el miembro principal!, tú eres la más importante de ese clan. – dijo impaciente.

Ese hombre perdió la paciencia desde un inicio y ahora le es difícil controlarse.

\- No tiene idea de lo que significa eso ¿verdad?, de cualquier manera, de haber investigado a fondo, no hubiera perdido su tiempo ni el mío con este secuestro.

\- ¡MALDITA CHIQUILLA! – me gritó mientras su brazo se convertía en una extraña masa gelatinosa y lo lanzaba contra mí, tenía que actuar rápido, no estoy en buena forma y mi velocidad se ha mermado.

Vi como ese moco se acercaba y me empujó haciendo que me estrellara contra la pared, quedé atrapada en una burbuja.

**Shigaraki POV**

Si Hime-sama no modera su tono, ese tipo va a dispararle, eso es algo que no permitiré, primero lo desintegro. Aproveché que discutía con Giran, lo desarmé y desintegré la pistola, ya no debería dar problemas, no somos aliados, pero hicimos un trato y no dejaré que actúe como se le da la gana en mi guarida, se lo dejé claro con mis acciones y volvió a dirigirse a Hime-sama.

\- Sólo dime la clave para usar tu celular y llamarle a tu padre. Entre más pronto terminemos con esto mejor. – dijo el tipo tratando de mantener la calma, pero estoy seguro que se siente acorralado, espero no haga ninguna estupidez.

\- 8190 1234 5670 es su número directo, puedes llamarle pero dudo que te responda. – respondió Hime-sama sin chistar.

De haber sabido que sería tan cooperativa se lo hubiera preguntado desde el principio…

¿Tu padre no tratará de salvarte? Eso es lo peor que le puedes decir a tus secuestradores Hime-sama, ¿qué estás planeando?

\- ¡No me mientas chiquilla! Lo sé todo, ustedes son la familia principal del clan de los Shirakiin pero eso no es todo, ¡tú eres el miembro principal!, tú eres la más importante de ese clan. – dijo el ejecutivo.

Así que es un pez gordo. Pero no nos sirve de nada si su familia la abandona a su suerte… Al menos no le sirve a este tipo, ni al trato que tenemos.

Hime-sama sigues con esa actitud tan temeraria… Ya le quité el arma, pero…

\- ¡MALDITA CHIQUILLA! – gritó el ejecutivo.

Antes de poder actuar, vi como Hime-sama era atrapada en una extraña mucosidad que quedó pegada en la pared, no podía ver ni una parte de su cuerpo, estaba rodeada.

Iba a matar a ese tipo, pero Kurogiri con su habilidad me impidió tocarlo.

\- Contrólate Tomura Shigaraki. Ririchiyo Shirakiin tuvo la culpa. – excusó Kurogiri rápidamente.

\- Esa chiquilla, no quedará ni el polvo de ella… No nos sirve. – dijo el ejecutivo con frustración.

Ese tipo estaba hecho una furia y apretaba los dientes… Cuando acabe con él no quedará nada.

Sentí miedo, demasiado. Hime-sama, no puedes acabar así, ¡no puedes dejarme!

\- Dabi. – ordené.

\- Entendido. – respondió.

\- No se molesten, no será tan fácil, para cuando consigan hacerle algo a mi moco, ella ya estará muerta, se asfixiara o su cuerpo se derretirá ¿qué pasará primero?

\- ¡MALDITO! – iba a matarlo, iba a darle una muerte lenta y horrible.

Entonces escuché un ruido y ella salió, ahora estaba al lado de ese ejecutivo, con una espada en sus manos, amenazando su cuello y una apariencia completamente diferente… Desagradable.

\- Sal de mi vista, tu presencia me desagrada. – esa mirada era penetrante y amenazante, no se parece en nada a la mirada que conozco, pero me resulta atrayente.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó el ejecutivo incrédulo.

Eso mismo me preguntaba, ¿cómo se salvó?, había pétalos de cerezo rodeando la mucosidad… Ese maldito zorro cuando se transformó también lo rodearon esos pétalos, ¡ella se transformó y los usó como una barrera para protegerse!, muy astuta. Pero odio verla con una apariencia tan parecida a ese maldito zorro, la vestimenta, las 9 colas, las orejas… Todo es él, ese maldito zorro, ¡LO ODIO!

El tipo se fue sin chistar, además de todo era un cobarde. Giran se fue con él.

Hime-sama se vio rodeada de pétalos de cerezo y comenzó a caer al suelo, alcancé a sujetarla y le pedí a Twice que se la llevara al sótano.

Toga fue encantada tras él, cuando vio que comenzó a salir sangre de los ojos de Hime-sama.

Necesitaba salir, no les dije nada y sólo me fui de ahí.

Ese maldito zorro, Soushi Miketsukami, sigue haciéndose presente.


	3. Segundo día de clases

Notas :3

Voy a meter flashbacks en la historia para conocer las relaciones entre los personajes y también para dar a conocer qué pasó antes de que secuestraran a Ririchiyo.

Los flashbacks van a manejar los puntos de vista de diferentes personajes que estén relacionados con el recuerdo en cuestión, para comprender mejor sus sentimientos y su forma de actuar.

* * *

Anteriormente:

Eso mismo me preguntaba, ¿cómo se salvó?, había pétalos de cerezo rodeando la mucosidad… Ese maldito zorro cuando se transformó también lo rodearon esos pétalos, ¡ella se transformó y los usó como una barrera para protegerse!, muy astuta. Pero odio verla con una apariencia tan parecida a ese maldito zorro, la vestimenta, las 9 colas, las orejas… Todo es él, ese maldito zorro, ¡LO ODIO!

El tipo se fue sin chistar, además de todo era un cobarde. Giran se fue con él.

Hime-sama se vio rodeada de pétalos de cerezo y comenzó a caer al suelo, alcancé a sujetarla y le pedí a Twice que se la llevara al sótano, Toga fue encantada tras él, cuando vio que comenzó a salir sangre de los ojos de Hime-sama.

Necesitaba salir, no les dije nada y sólo me fui de ahí.

Ese maldito zorro, Soushi Miketsukami, sigue haciéndose presente.

**Ririchiyo POV**

De nuevo estoy en este lugar… Soushi, ¿qué puedo hacer?... Aizawa-sensei… ¿Llegaré a tiempo al inicio de clases?, tengo que hacerlo o se molestará…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Ririchiyo POV**_

Academia de Héroes UA, también conocida como la mejor academia de héroes. Había perdido el primer día de clases por cuestiones fuera de mi control. Ahora daré un paso adelante y me convertiré en heroína.

Debía apresurarme y llegar al salón de clases, Soushi ya me había dicho cómo llegar.

Respiré hondo al ver la puerta del salón de clases y a un chico de cabello extraño examinándome detenidamente y en cierta forma me hizo sentir incomoda. Estaba por entrar cuando escuché una voz detrás de mí.

\- Hasta que llegas.

Me giré y detrás de mí estaba un hombre con mirada sombría, penetrante y cansada, parecía que acababa de levantarse; lo miré con detenimiento y no respondí por la sorpresa al verlo.

\- Soy el profesor de aula, Aizawa Shota. Entra al salón.

Inmediatamente todos se sentaron y guardaron silencio.

\- Preséntate. – ordenó Aizawa-sensei.

\- Mi nombre es Ririchiyo Shirakiin, gusto en conocerlos.

\- Debiste llegar ayer. Siéntate. – se quejó el profesor.

A juzgar por la mirada de Aizawa-sensei no le interesan mis razones por haber faltado, pero creo que tuve un mal inicio.

Todos me miraban o mejor dicho me examinaban, el haber llegado un día tarde y el reclamo de Aizawa-sensei habían hecho mella... Algunos me miraban serios, otros sorprendidos, un chico de cabello extraño que parecían bolas saliendo de su cabeza me hizo sentir incómoda, una chica de cabello corto color café lucía amable, un chico de cabello rubio me miraba con una expresión extraña, un chico de lentes parecía ser severo y un chico de cabello verde me sonrió levemente como si me diera la bienvenida. Tal vez sea fácil intentar relacionarme con él y con la chica, el chico rubio y el de lentes creo será imposible y peor aún el de cabello extraño.

Aizawa-sensei impartió su clase, era bastante bueno explicando, me preguntó unas cosas durante la clase del tema que vieron el día anterior, logré responder todas sus preguntas, pero aun así era evidente que no le agradaba.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo las chicas se acercaron para conocerme, traté de comportarme amablemente, temiendo que mi mal hábito surgiera, pero después de comenzar mi relación con Soushi y tener a mis amigos en la mansión Ayakashi esa parte de mí fue surgiendo cada vez menos e incluso sonreía más.

Las chicas me invitaron a almorzar con ellas y acepté gustosa. Pero también se acercó el chico de cabello extraño y seguía mirándome de forma extraña.

\- Acabamos de empezar el curso y ya hay otra chica nueva, esa piel blanca y esa cintura pequeña... ¿Cómo se verá en el traje de entrenamiento? – dijo el chico enano de cabello extraño con una mirada pervertida.

Su comentario me incomodó.

\- ¿Eh? Por lo visto eres un mirón que sólo puede aspirar a eso... mirar. ¿Cuán patético puedes ser? – le respondí con desdén.

Ya está. Lo había arruinado todo el primer día. Justo cuando creí que mi mal hábito lo tenía bajo control. Debía decir algo rápido, disculparme, ¿pero cómo?, él me hizo sentir incomoda en primer lugar, contrólate.

El tipo se quedó petrificado y el salón se quedó en silencio. Respiré hondo.

\- Me disculpo si fui demasiado directa, pero tu comentario estuvo completamente fuera de lugar. Disculpen. – dije haciendo una reverencia y saliendo del salón ante la mirada atónita de todos.

Noté que un chico rubio sonrió con sorna. Me fui sola sin rumbo fijo, había perdido el apetito.

No comí. Había arruinado todo desde el primer día, no tuve un buen inicio con Aizawa-sensei ni con mis compañeros, pero no podía rendirme, me convertiré en heroína y lograré llevarme bien con los demás.

Estaba por terminarse la hora del almuerzo y al dar la vuelta choqué con alguien, aunque parecía un enorme muro...

\- ¡All Might! – dije sorprendida.

\- ¡Buenos días señorita! – me saludo el símbolo de la paz.

\- Buenos días. - respondí sorprendida.

\- Ah, tú... Tú eres Shirakiin ¿verdad? – dijo un chico de cabello verde.

Desvié la mirada a un chico de cabello y ojos verdes que estaba al lado de All Might. Parecía algo nervioso.

\- Lo siento, ¿quién eres? – pregunté.

\- Soy Midoriya Izuku, estoy contigo en la clase A. Mucho gusto. – dijo el chico sonriendo. La sonrisa de ese chico era bastante amable y sincera.

\- Mucho gusto. - Le sonreí amablemente y el chico se sonrojó.

\- Ya casi es hora de que entren a clase, deben volver al salón. – dijo All Might.

Me sentí tan desanimada que ambos lo notaron.

\- ¿Qué sucede señorita? – preguntó All Might.

Miré a All Might sin saber que responderle, no quería parecer una chiquilla inmadura.

\- Si es por el problema que tuviste con Mineta, no deberías preocuparte. La verdad es que ese tipo de comentarios los hace a varias chicas y puede incomodarte pero no creo que sea una mala persona. Además ya te disculpaste, estoy seguro que todos entendieron tu molestia. – dijo Midoriya tratando de consolarme.

Su amabilidad y seguridad me tomaron por sorpresa, con unas cuantas palabras me hizo sentir mejor.

\- Pero... Realmente lo arruiné, dejé salir ese mal hábito, de responderle así a las personas. – dije apesadumbrada.

\- No pasa nada, vuelve a intentarlo. Seamos amigos. – dijo Midoriya extendiéndome su mano con una amplia sonrisa, yo la tomé y sonreí para él.

\- Da tu mejor esfuerzo señorita. – dijo All Might mostrando su pulgar arriba.

\- ¡Sí! – respondí animada.

_**Midoriya POV**_

Después de almorzar, salí con Iida y Uraraka del comedor, en ese momento apareció All Might y me pidió que fuera con él.

Comencé a contarle que tal me había ido durante la mañana y lo que me estaba pareciendo la U.A.

También le conté que había llegado una chica nueva y al parecer Aizawa-sensei no le había caído en gracia que llegara un día después del inicio de clases.

\- Aizawa es un maestro muy exigente. Debes esforzarte al máximo, joven Midoriya.

\- ¡Sí, lo haré! – le respondí.

Iba caminando con All Might y la vi, la chica nueva chocó con All Might.

Después de haber tenido ese conflicto con Mineta, se fue rápidamente por su cuenta. Al parecer es una chica con carácter fuerte y será difícil relacionarse con ella, tal vez debería decirle algo o sería mejor no decirle nada, pero ya es bastante tenso el ambiente con Kacchan, tal vez será mejor que mantenga mi distancia con ella también... ¿Eh?, ¿pero por qué luce triste? Tal vez sería bueno saludar.

\- Ah, tú... Tú eres Shirakiin ¿verdad?- No podía haberlo hecho peor, tal vez debí ser más respetuoso o no sonar tan nervioso.

\- Lo siento, ¿quién eres?

Me respondió amablemente, no actuó de forma engreída como con Mineta. Tal vez no es tan difícil de tratar y sólo tuvo un mal momento, claro, considerando el comentario de Mineta pudo sentirse ofendida, aunque creo que se excedió por la forma tan agresiva con la que le respondió, pero parece ser amable... Y es realmente bonita.

Me presentaré amablemente y seguro, tal vez sólo haya sido una mala primera impresión.

\- Soy Midoriya Izuku, estoy contigo en la clase A. Mucho gusto. – me presenté con más nerviosismo del que quisiera, sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Mucho gusto.

Me sonrió, siento que mi cara está caliente, ¡probablemente me sonrojé, debo calmarme!

\- Ya casi es hora de que entren a clase, deben volver al salón. – dijo All Might, tenía razón debíamos apresurarnos.

Ririchiyo parece apesadumbrada ¿le habré dicho algo mal?, o tal vez ¿es por lo que pasó en el salón?

\- ¿Qué sucede señorita? – preguntó All Might.

Debía decirle algo que la animara, antes de pensar en lo que iba a decir, abrí la boca y comencé a hablar.

\- Si es por el problema que tuviste con Mineta, no deberías preocuparte. La verdad es que ese tipo de comentarios los hace a varias chicas y puede incomodarte pero no creo que sea una mala persona. Además ya te disculpaste, estoy seguro que todos entendieron tu molestia. – dije tratando de consolarla.

Parecía sorprendida, espero no haber dicho algo que no debía.

\- Pero... Realmente lo arruiné, dejé salir ese mal hábito, de responderle así a las personas. – dio apesadumbrada.

Entonces todo fue una mala primera impresión, en realidad es una chica amable que no sabe relacionarse con los demás y también parece una chica cálida y delicada.

\- No pasa nada, vuelve a intentarlo. Seamos amigos.

Le extendí mi mano con una amplia sonrisa, esperando que aceptara mi petición. Cuando ella la tomó, estoy seguro de que me sonrojé, especialmente porque ella parecía feliz.

\- Da tu mejor esfuerzo señorita. – animó All Might.

\- ¡Sí! – dijo Shirakiin animada.

Caminamos hacia el salón de clases y le ofrecí presentarle a Iida y Uraraka, ese será un buen punto de partida.

\- ¡Iida, Uraraka!

\- Ah, Deku, llegaste a tiempo, aún no llega el maestro.

\- También la señorita Shirakiin llegó a tiempo. – dijo Iida mirándola algo tenso.

\- Shirakiin, ellos son Iida y Uraraka.

\- Mucho gusto. – dijo Shirakiin.

\- Mucho gusto Shirakiin. – dijo Uraraka.

\- Mucho gusto srita. Shirakiin. – dijo Iida con su típico tono educado y con rectitud.

Hubo un silencio incómodo por un momento, nadie sabía que más decir, trate de sacar algún tema de conversación, pero...

\- ¡Quítate maldito nerd o te mataré! – alzó la voz Kacchan con su habitual tono de superioridad.

\- ¡S-sí! – respondí nervioso.

\- ¡Bakugou, esa no es forma de hablarle a tus compañeros! – criticó Iida.

\- ¡Cállate, te mataré!

\- Silencio, ¿crees que eres mejor que los demás? – criticó Shirakiin en un tono desafiante.

\- ¡¿Dijiste algo chica nueva?! – dijo Kacchan mirándola fijamente tratando de intimidarla.

\- Eres sólo un cretino... ¿quién te crees que eres, un Dios? – le retó Shirakiin.

Todos miraron a la chica nueva en silencio sorprendidos por lo que estaba pasando, el ambiente se puso tenso... pesado.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!, ¡Me importa una mierda que seas una chica, te mataré! - Kacchan comenzó a sacar chispas de sus manos.

\- Inténtalo si puedes, chispita. – respondió la chica en tono burlón.

Y eso fue todo. Bakugou estaba enfurecido. Sólo me interpuse y recibí el golpe seco en el estómago. Por fortuna no usó su don.

Ririchiyo y Uraraka se pusieron junto a mí.

\- ¿Estás bien Deku? – preguntó Uraraka preocupada.

\- ¡Por favor perdóname Midoriya! – dijo Shirakiin.

Ririchiyo me miraba preocupada y avergonzada, esto estaba mal, definitivamente no era un buen día para ella.

Iida y Kirishima discutían con Kacchan, cuando de repente Ririchiyo se puso frente a Kacchan apartándolos.

\- No sé qué problemas tengas con Midoriya para tratarlo de esa manera, pero no pienso dejar esto así, ¡Midoriya es mi amigo y todo esto es por mi culpa! Por eso... Recibiré tu golpe, Midoriya no debió interponerse, pero yo tampoco debí reaccionar como lo hice pesé a tu terrible forma de ser. – dijo Shirakiin decidida.

Kacchan la miró sorprendido.

\- Adelante, golpéame, no haré nada para evitarlo... ¡Pero te aseguro que no tendrás otra oportunidad como ésta, porque alguien cómo tú no puede vencerme en una batalla real!

Todos estaban atónitos, incluyéndome. Me hizo feliz escucharla decir que somos amigos y que sacara la cara por mí ante el acoso de Kacchan pero esto no podía terminar bien, debía levantarme rápido o Kacchan la golpeará, estaba hecho una furia.

\- Muy bien, maldita, tienes agallas. ¡Cuando llegue el momento te mataré! – dijo Kacchan alzando la voz aceptando su reto.

Kacchan se fue a sentar y el ambiente tenso fue cediendo. Todos nos sentamos y esperamos a que llegara el profesor.

\- Yo... ¡Estoy entrando al salón como una persona normal! – dijo All Might entrando al salón.

¡All Might iba a darnos clase, es tan genial!

Tocaron la puerta, era Aizawa-sensei.

\- All Might necesito a Shirakiin el resto de la tarde, tendrás que disculparla. – dijo Aizawa-sensei seriamente.

\- Sí, claro. Señorita Shirakiin, puede irse. – dio su permiso All Might.

\- Trae tus cosas de una vez Shirakiin. – dijo Aizawa secamente.

Shirakiin tomo su mochila y salió con Aizawa-sensei.

No volví a verla el resto del día.

_**Ririchiyo POV**_

A medida que avanzábamos sólo miraba fijamente la espalda de Aizawa-sensei... ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Entra. – ordenó Aizawa.

\- Con su permiso.

Aizawa me guio hacia su cubículo, se sentó y me señaló la silla que estaba al lado. Me senté.

\- Shirakiin... ¿por qué quieres ser una heroína?

La pregunta de Aizawa-sensei me tomó por sorpresa y al darse cuenta continuó hablando.

\- Me avisaron que faltaste el primer día por una cuestión familiar, pero si realmente no era una urgencia no había necesidad de que faltaras. Además en tu ficha de registro no viene especificado tu don. – criticó Aizawa-sensei.

\- Eso es por una cuestión complicada, pero...

\- Sé que los clanes antiguos tienden a ser muy celosos con revelar cierta información y el que estés aquí en la U.A. para convertirte en heroína, siendo que perteneces a la familia principal es algo que no tiene precedentes. Pero no por eso vas a recibir ningún trato especial. – dijo interrumpiéndome.

Me sentí ofendida, antes de conocerme Aizawa-sensei ya tiene una imagen errónea respecto a mí y el haber faltado el primer día sólo lo reafirmó.

\- ¡Yo voy a convertirme en heroína, aún si usted no cree que puedo hacerlo! -le dije con toda la seguridad y temple que pude.

\- ¡Para mí son sólo palabras! -dijo con severidad. - No pienso gastar mi tiempo enseñándole a alguien que no se compromete desde el inicio.

\- Me disculpo por eso. Mis razones es evidente que no le importan, ni tampoco deberían. Usted ya tiene una imagen de mí y no pienso desgastarme en cambiarla.- Aizawa-sensei me miro sorprendido.

\- Toda mi energía y mis esfuerzos los enfocaré en convertirme en una heroína y cuando por fin lo sea, ¡usted será quien se disculpe por haberme subestimado! – le dije molesta.

\- Aizawa-sensei... – alguien había entrado y lo llamaba.

\- Es usted Miketsukami-sensei. – reconoció Aizawa.

\- Me disculpo por interrumpir pero debo revisar algunas cosas con usted.

\- De acuerdo. Shirakiin, dejé tarea para hoy y no la entregaste por venir a destiempo.- dijo Aizawa-sensei entregándome una nota. - Ponte a hacerla y entrégamela antes del final del día. Después vete a casa.

\- Con su permiso. – dije.

Me dirigí a la puerta y noté que Soushi me miraba discretamente, él sabía que estaba molesta, podía leerme como un libro abierto, debió darse cuenta de mi frustración y antes de que dijera algo de lo que me podía arrepentir prefirió interrumpir, estoy segura.

Fui hacia la biblioteca a investigar lo de la tarea, al leer la nota pude darme cuenta que agregó algunas cosas, traté de no desanimarme y me dispuse a investigar, le entregaría un buen trabajo pero no para demostrarle que me había juzgado mal, sino para que se diera cuenta que soy capaz y no debe subestimarme, porque yo me convertiré en heroína.

_**Aizawa POV**_

La clase de All Might está por empezar, los chicos por primera vez van a usar sus trajes... Excepto Shirakiin, se me notificó que su traje aún no está listo... Otra demora.

Esa chiquilla debe sentirse muy segura como para llegar un día después del inicio de clases.

La gente que pertenece a los clanes es caprichosa, posiblemente la situación familiar que tuvo no era tan urgente. Le falta comprometerse, además entró por recomendación y no presentó examen. No entiendo en que estaba pensando el director al admitirla, sin duda el poder que tienen las familias de clanes antiguos es innegable.

Aunque tenerla en U.A. sólo será una pérdida de tiempo, debo enfocarme en los demás estudiantes que me demostraron que tienen potencial.

Le pediré que haga la tarea que pedí para hoy, de cualquier forma no tiene traje para ir a la clase de All Might.

\- All Might necesito a Shirakiin el resto de la tarde, tendrás que disculparla. – Le solicité.

All Might me miró sorprendido posiblemente se preguntaba el por qué sacaba a una estudiante de su primer clase con él, aunque eso me tiene sin cuidado.

\- Sí, claro. Señorita Shirakiin, puede irse. – dijo All Might.

\- Trae tus cosas de una vez Shirakiin. - ordené.

La cara de Shirakiin mostró sorpresa y desanimo, no debería, no creo que dure mucho aquí de cualquier manera, el perderse una clase no va a cambiar nada.

Sentí su mirada mientras caminábamos por los pasillos, supongo que no tengo que darle explicaciones pero ya que estaremos solos será bueno tener una charla y dejar las cosas claras.

Al llegar a la sala de maestros le pedí que se sentara, lo mejor era hablar directamente y sin rodeos.

\- Shirakiin... ¿por qué quieres ser una heroína? – pregunté.

A juzgar por su expresión no esperaba que se lo preguntara.

\- Me avisaron que faltaste el primer día por una cuestión familiar, pero si realmente no era una urgencia no había necesidad de que faltaras. Además en tu ficha de registro no viene especificado tu don. – dije con severidad.

\- Eso es por una cuestión complicada, pero...

\- Sé que los clanes antiguos tienden a ser muy celosos con revelar cierta información y el que estés aquí en la U.A. para convertirte en heroína, siendo que perteneces a la familia principal es algo que no tiene precedentes. Pero no por eso vas a recibir ningún trato especial. – le dije para poner de una vez las cartas sobre la mesa.

Shirakiin me miraba con una expresión de sorpresa... No, ¿era decepción?... ¿Saña?, su mirada no miente, aunque se está conteniendo.

\- ¡Yo voy a convertirme en heroína, aún si usted no cree que puedo hacerlo! – dijo la chica perdiendo su temple.

\- ¡Para mí son sólo palabras! No pienso gastar mi tiempo enseñándole a alguien que no se compromete desde el inicio.

Con esto debía quedarle claro que no debería estar aquí. No tiene talento para ser heroína, no necesito ver su quirk, ni que presente ninguna prueba para saberlo, no inicio el curso como todos los demás, no pasó ninguna prueba para estar aquí, todo le fue dado sin esfuerzo. Siendo miembro del clan Shirakiin esta chiquilla caprichosa debe verlo todo como un juego.

Ahora hará un berrinche o bien tratara de hacerme cambiar de opinión por conveniencia y...

\- Me disculpo por eso. Mis razones es evidente que no le importan, ni tampoco deberían. Usted ya tiene una imagen de mí y no pienso desgastarme en cambiarla. Toda mi energía y mis esfuerzos los enfocaré en convertirme en una heroína y cuando por fin lo sea, ¡usted será quien se disculpe por haberme subestimado! – me retó.

¿Subestimarla? No esperaba esa respuesta. Aunque no dejan de ser sólo palabras, esos ojos me desafían... No, me dicen que lo hará.

\- Aizawa-sensei... – escucho que alguien más me llama.

\- Es usted Miketsukami-sensei.

\- Me disculpo por interrumpir pero debo revisar algunas cosas con usted. – dijo Miketsukami.

\- De acuerdo. Shirakiin, dejé tarea para el día de hoy y no la entregaste por venir a destiempo. Ponte a hacerla y entrégamela antes del final del día. Después vete a casa. – le dije a la chica entregándole una nota a Shirakiin con la tarea que había encargado y otras investigaciones adicionales. Veamos qué tan eficiente es.

Shirakiin se dirigió a la puerta, por un momento noté que Miketsukami-sensei la miró aunque sólo fue por un segundo, hubo algo en su mirada que no me gustó.

\- Aizawa-sensei, estoy revisando el material para la clase de mañana que voy a impartir en la clase A, sin embargo no estoy seguro de que sea el mejor inicio, creo que los estudiantes tienen un nivel mayor para iniciar, por eso pienso aplicar un examen de conocimientos para mejorar el programa ¿le parece bien? – me preguntó Miketsukami.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas algo así? Después de todo es tu clase. - le dije sin evitar sentir desconfianza, me pareció una pregunta sin sentido.

\- Así es, pero usted es el profesor encargado de la clase 1-A. Además es la primera vez que me dedico a ser profesor. – explicó.

\- Has lo que mejor te parezca, sólo no alteres demasiado el programa y de ser posible, sé exigente con ellos. – le aconsejé.

\- Entendido, si me disculpa, me retiro. – respondió y se fue.

Me quedé trabajando un rato más en la sala de maestros, debía irme en 10 minutos. Shirakiin abrió la puerta y me entregó la tarea con un rostro inexpresivo. La conversación que tuvimos en cierta forma quedó pendiente, aunque no creo que haya necesidad de decir nada más.

\- Te entregaré tu libreta mañana. Puedes irte. – le dije a Shirakiin.

\- Con su permiso. – dijo la chica y se fue.

_**Soushi POV**_

Ririchiyo-sama debe estar en la clase de All Might, espero se esté divirtiendo. La he seguido lo mejor que he podido, aunque es complicado con las estudiantes asediándome.

Ésta mañana parecía desanimada, ¿qué pasaría? Justo cuando pretendía acercarme se encontró con All Might y un chico de cabello verde... No me agrada ver cómo se sonroja ante la sonrisa de Ririchiyo-sama, pero al parecer la hizo sentir mejor...

¿Querrá contarme lo que sucedió en la clase?

Debo ir a la sala de maestros a terminar de revisar el programa que debo cumplir, mañana debo dar clase al grupo de Ririchiyo-sama, espero impresionarla.

Escucho voces... ¿Aizawa?, ¡¿Ririchiyo-sama?!

¿Le está cuestionando el por qué no vino el primer día? no, prácticamente le está diciendo que no tiene talento para ser heroína. Había escuchado que Aizawa descartaba a los que él consideraba que no tenían talento para ser héroes.

Ririchiyo-sama estaba en problemas. ¿Es posible que Aizawa pretenda expulsarla así nada más?

La respuesta que Ririchiyo-sama le dio dibujo una sonrisa en mi rostro, pero si la conversación continuaba y daba un paso en falso, Aizawa la expulsaría sin ningún miramiento.

Debía interrumpir la conversación y ayudar a Ririchiyo-sama.

Al entrar el ambiente estaba tenso y Aizawa no esperaba mi intromisión, logré que Ririchiyo-sama se fuera y me encargué de revisar algunas cosas improvisadamente con Aizawa, ese hombre es astuto, estoy seguro de que notó algo cuando miré a Ririchiyo-sama pero no creo que se atreva a preguntar.

Dejé a Aizawa y me dirigí a casa, prepararé algo para animar a Ririchiyo-sama.

_**Ririchiyo POV**_

Definitivamente hoy no fue mi día. Después de dejarle la tarea Aizawa-sensei me siento peor. Es posible que Miketsukami me pregunte por lo que pasó y no estoy segura de querer hablar de eso.

Lo mejor será que tome un baño y me relaje.

\- Bienvenida, Ririchiyo-sama. – me dijo Soushi en el recibidor.

\- ¿Qué haces en mi departamento? – pregunté con seriedad, aunque no me sorprendía.

\- Vine a prepararle la cena Ririchiyo-sama.

\- Pe-pero... ¿cómo entraste?

\- Dejémoslo como un secreto. – dijo con tranquilidad guiñándome un ojo.

La sonrisa de Soushi me alteró, definitivamente tenía llave, ¿cómo la obtuvo? nunca lo sabré.

\- De cualquier forma, no es correcto que entres a mi departamento sin avisar, la próxima vez al menos avísame. – me quejé.

\- ¿Acaso la incomodé Ririchiyo-sama? – dijo poniéndose de rodillas tomando mi mano, sus ojos estaban llorosos... Esto no es arrepentimiento, es manipulación.

\- Levántate. Debes dejar de hacer eso, ya te lo he dicho puedes llamarme Ririchiyo y no debes comportarte así. A-ahora... E-res... Mi... Mi... – le dije avergonzada, mi cara debía estar roja y la voz me temblaba. Soushi se puso de pie y me cargó.

\- Su prometido y usted es mí preciada prometida. –dijo abrazándome y sonriendo.

\- Sí. – sonreí sonrojada.

Sentí como su mano se ponía bajo mi mentón y alzaba mi rostro, esos ojos sólo me miraban a mí. Soushi cerró la distancia entre nosotros con un tierno beso.

\- Yo siempre estaré contigo Ririchiyo, puedes contarme lo que sea.

La voz de Soushi era como un susurro calmo, cálido y amoroso.

Decidí que lo mejor era hablarle de todo lo que había sucedido en el día. Él me escuchó con atención.

\- Puede ser que Aizawa-sensei piense eso de usted y sus compañeros tengan ciertas reservas con usted después de lo sucedido, pero no debe desanimarse, Ririchiyo-sama usted es una persona honesta, consciente y leal, además es muy delicada y tan preciada para mí como el regalo más grande que se me ha dado en la vida, pero también ha cambiado mucho desde que dejamos la mansión Ayakashi, ahora es más fuerte, decidida, trata de ser considerada con los demás y prefiere evitar que alguien levante un dedo por usted, es valiente y comprometida con sus convicciones; además pese a ser demasiado ingenua, también es astuta al momento de resolver problemas. – me dijo con sinceridad.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron, no estaba segura de que tanto había cambiado y ahora no estaba segura de sí cumpliría con sus expectativas.

\- Ririchiyo-sama, no debe preocuparse, su mal hábito se presenta cada vez menos y estoy seguro que cuando los chicos de la clase A sean sus amigos, verán cuan maravillosa es. Cuando usted sintió que todos en la mansión Ayakashi eran cercanos quitó una barrera y les demostró cuan amable y cálida puede ser. Incluso lo logró con Kagerou-sama y por eso accedió a romper el compromiso sin causarle problemas, siendo que ese hombre es una persona escandalosa. – reconoció Soushi.

\- Soushi...

\- Por favor continúe esforzándose Ririchiyo-sama.

\- Ririchiyo. - lo corregí.

\- Aún me cuesta un poco de trabajo, llamarle por su nombre, mientras comemos en la misma mesa y tenemos una conversación en la cual usted se apoya en mí... Es como un sueño.

El que cambie sus hábitos también tomará tiempo...

\- Debe prepararse para ir a clases mañana. – dijo con una amplia sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

\- Pareces bastante ilusionado.

\- Por supuesto, seré el profesor de Ririchiyo-sama y pondré todo de mi parte para ser el mejor y cumplir sus expectativas. – dijo con ilusión y un brillo en sus ojos.

Creo que quién teme más no cumplirlas soy yo...

\- Soushi, ¿crees que te guste ser profesor en la U.A.?, tienes una licencia de héroe podrías dedicarte a ello.

\- No, de ninguna manera. Aun cuando ya no soy su agente de servicio, no pienso dejar de procurar su bienestar, ni estar al pendiente de usted Ririchiyo-sama.

\- Pero...

\- Por esa razón decidí conseguir mi licencia de héroe, ya contaba con la formación necesaria, sólo debía hacer unas pruebas, hacer un trámite y entonces me convertiría en maestro en la U.A. para permanecer a su lado, el convertirme en su profesor y a la vez ser su prometido es como un sueño y una fantasía indescriptible. – dijo Soushi abrazándome.

\- No sé porque me resulta perturbador saber exactamente a lo que te refieres.

Terminamos de cenar y Soushi se fue a su departamento al lado. Logré después de una discusión que me dejara lavar los platos.

Tomé un baño, me relajé y me fui a la cama... Los próximos días no serán sencillos pero me esforzaré... Midoriya es mi primer amigo, fue de las pocas cosas buenas que me pasaron este día, ya encontraré como agradecerle.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_


	4. Juego de preguntas

Anteriormente:

Hime-sama se vio rodeada de pétalos de cerezo y comenzó a caer al suelo, alcancé a sujetarla y le pedí a Twice que se la llevara al sótano, Toga fue encantada tras él, cuando vio que comenzó a salir sangre de los ojos de Hime-sama.

Necesitaba salir, no les dije nada y sólo me fui de ahí.

Ese maldito zorro, Soushi Miketsukami, sigue haciéndose presente.

De nuevo estoy en este lugar… Soushi, ¿qué puedo hacer?... Aizawa-sensei… ¿Llegaré a tiempo al inicio de clases?, tengo que hacerlo o se molestará…

* * *

**Ririchiyo POV**

Desperté con un peso en mis muñecas y tobillos, "las cadenas", pensé.

Ahora me resultará imposible salir de aquí, este lugar sigue tan frío como lo recordaba, aún tenía puesta la sudadera y me dejaron otra manta, no sabía que los secuestradores podían ser atentos con sus prisioneros.

¿Ahora qué haré? ¿Cómo voy a salir de aquí? Acabo de reponerme de la fiebre, no tengo fuerza suficiente para pelear contra todos ellos, primero debo recuperar fuerzas y después buscar la manera de salir de aquí. En medio de mis divagaciones me quedé dormida de nuevo.

**Bakugou POV**

Han pasado una semana desde que secuestraron a Shirakiin. Los héroes no tienen idea de donde puede estar, sospechan que la liga de villanos se la llevó, después de todo en el campamento también querían llevársela, pero ahora que ya no tienen guarida, no se sabe dónde se metieron. ¿Se la llevaron para reclutarla como querían hacerlo conmigo?

Shirakiin… ¿Ya despertaste?, ¿te han hecho daño?, ¿estarás bien? No puedo dejar de pensar en ella, así fue desde que la conocí y defendió a Deku…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Bakugou POV**_

¡Esa maldita! Se atrevió a desafiarme por ese maldito nerd.

Tiene agallas, definitivamente.

Desde que la vi supe que sería interesante, pese a la actitud de Aizawa-sensei no perdió su temple e incluso la noté algo altiva y a la vez analizó a la clase. Esos ojos amatista... Esa sonrisa en ocasiones sincera y en otras engreída…

Aun siendo su primer día mando a la mierda al idiota de Mineta de una forma que casi me hace reír. Esa sonrisa tuya mientras lo ponías en su lugar... Me la contagiaste.

Aunque cuando salió huyendo después de esa acción me sentí decepcionado... Luego me desafía de esa forma... Decidida, audaz, segura y a la vez fuerte. Fue capaz de decir que no puedo vencerla en una batalla frente a frente... Esa maldita, la mataré.

Cuando le lancé el golpe esperaba ver lo que tenía, ¡pero ese maldito Deku se atravesó!... Aunque a una parte de mí le dio gusto que lo hiciera... ¿Por qué?

\- Ririchiyo Shirakiin... - no pude evitar sonreír al decir su nombre.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

**Shigaraki POV**

Después de una larga caminata regresé más tranquilo, ahora debo pensar en cómo proponérselo, ya lo había pensado desde hace tiempo, pero las sensaciones y el desequilibrio que me provoca, me hacían dudar al momento de tomar una decisión.

\- Tomura-kun, ya regresaste. – dijo Toga sonriente como siempre.

\- ¿Qué hiciste ahora? – pregunté hastiado.

\- Nada aún, pensaba en bajar a ver a Chiyo-chan pero Kurogiri dijo que nadie podía bajar. – se quejó la chica.

\- ¿Dónde está Kurogiri? – pregunté.

\- En el bar. – respondió Toga.

Si Kurogiri está evitando que bajen al sótano, debe haber notado algo que los demás no.

\- Kurogiri… - le llamé y noté que no había nadie más en el bar, posiblemente Kurogiri estaba esperándome para hablar a solas.

\- Tomura Shigaraki, ¿te sirvo un trago? – me ofreció.

\- Si, y sírvete uno.

Kurogiri sirvió los tragos y se sentó, sabe que quiero hablar con él, me conoce demasiado bien.

\- Debemos tomar precauciones, la espada que Ririchiyo Shirakiin tenía la he resguardado, por fortuna no desapareció cuando perdió la transformación y esa apariencia es la misma que tenía Soushi Miketsukami. – analizó Kurogiri.

\- No me lo menciones. – dije irritado. Escuchar el nombre de ese maldito zorro era como escuchar un insulto.

Kurogiri está analizando demasiado la situación, no puedo dejar que sepa que Hime-sama me perturba y confunde, sería un riesgo para ella. Aun no comprendo por qué me importa, primero debo saberlo antes de permitir que Kurogiri haga cualquier movimiento.

\- Desde antes del campamento, le tenías cierta aversión a ese hombre, ¿por qué Tomura Shigaraki?

\- En una ocasión nos encontramos y quedó una pelea pendiente. – dije tranquilamente. No podía contestarle con evasivas, tenía que darle algo o terminaría sospechando más.

\- ¿Cuándo? – preguntó.

\- Un día que salí a caminar. Aquella vez había otros héroes cerca y no pude matarlo en aquel entonces. Por eso quería que lo mataran en el campamento o me lo trajeran para matarlo yo mismo. – explique tranquilamente.

\- Ya veo. ¿Y por qué pediste que trajeran a Ririchiyo Shirakiin?

\- Creo que tiene potencial como Bakugou para unirse a la liga. – le dije sin mirarlo y dándole un trago a mi whisky.

\- ¡¿Ella?! – dijo Kurogiri alzando la voz.

\- Sí, llevo pensándolo desde hace tiempo. Aunque quiero asegurarme de algo primero antes de proponérselo.

\- ¿De qué? – inquirió Kurogiri.

\- Esa chiquilla tiene una profunda oscuridad en sus ojos, pude verla desde que la conocí, ella oculta algo. – miré a Kurogiri y él se quedó en silencio un momento a analizar mis palabras, él aún no se había percatado de eso, probablemente intente ver lo mismo que vi yo eventualmente.

\- Dejando de lado ese tema, es mejor que no se acerquen al sótano, Ririchiyo Shirakiin puede transformarse y no sabemos qué puede hacer, por otro lado hay algo que me tiene preocupado respecto a ella. – me informó.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunté y después le di un sorbo a mi trago.

\- Esa chiquilla no es tonta, por el contrario es demasiado astuta, lo que pasó con el ejecutivo no fue una casualidad, estoy seguro de que ella lo provocó, sin mencionar que supo demasiada información de él con solo verlo. Lo que no comprendo es ¿por qué se dejaría expuesta de esa forma? Al revelar que su padre no la salvaría, lo lógico sería pensar que la mataríamos, pero aun así se arriesgó. No sé qué es lo que trama.

\- Vayamos a preguntárselo. – dije.

Terminé de beber el contenido de mi vaso de un trago y le hice la seña a Kurogiri de que me siguiera.

Bajamos al sótano y Hime-sama estaba dormida, tenía puesta mi sudadera, estoy seguro que Kurogiri debe preguntarse por qué. Lo que me tranquiliza es que después de nuestra conversación no se dará cuenta de mi desequilibrio con Hime-sama por el momento.

Me acerqué a ella y la agité de un hombro para despertarla. Se encogió, este lugar es bastante frío.

Abrió los ojos, se levantó de un brinco y se puso en guardia, las cadenas eran lo suficientemente largas para permitirle acostarse en el colchón, pararse y llegar a un retrete y un lavabo que estaban a un lado… Mientras se portara bien, de otra forma solo tengo que activar una palanca para acortarlas.

\- ¿No bajas la guardia eh? – le dije con tranquilidad.

El tono de mi voz la hizo relajarse un poco.

\- ¿Cómo podría? Eres mi secuestrador.

Sus palabras las sentí como una bofetada, ¿por qué? Tenía que recuperar la compostura.

\- Hime-sama, venimos a preguntarte algo, sólo responde y nos iremos. – le dije sin perder el tono tranquilo.

\- Lo haré, si contestas una pregunta.

\- ¿Crees que estas en posición de…? – levanté mi mano con calma para interrumpir a Kurogiri.

\- Depende de tu pregunta. – dije.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? – preguntó Hime-sama.

\- 5 días. Despertaste pronto. – le respondí, esto podría resultar entretenido.

\- ¿Desperté? – preguntó confundida.

\- Ahora contesta mi pregunta, si quiero preguntarte algo más, tu harás otra pregunta, esa será la mecánica.

\- ¿Un juego? Tomura Shigaraki, ¿estás seguro? – me preguntó Hime-sama con curiosidad.

\- Será divertido. – le dije.

Kurogiri no estaba muy seguro al respecto, pero me dio gusto y no replicó.

\- El tipo que nos pidió que te secuestráramos, ¿qué esperabas conseguir al instigarlo? – le pregunté a Hime-sama.

\- Que me atacara. – respondió.

Una respuesta simple, que trae más preguntas, astuta como siempre Hime-sama.

\- Tu turno. – le dije.

\- ¿Dónde estaba cuando me secuestraron? – me preguntó.

\- En un hospital. ¿Por qué querías que te atacara?

\- Para conocer su identidad. ¿Hace cuánto fue el campamento?

\- Hace 2 semanas. – le informé y el rostro de Hime-sama se desencajó, no se imaginó que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo inconsciente. - ¿Averiguaste quién es ese tipo? – le pregunté, esa respuesta realmente me interesaba.

\- Sí. ¿Y Bakugou?

Lo rescataron. – le dije y Hime-sama se quedó en silencio un rato, tratando de asimilar las cosas, no creo que quiera seguir hablando.

\- ¿No piensas preguntar nada más? Que aburrido.

\- Has perdido una pregunta…

\- ¡Vaya, vaya! Interesante. – dije sonriendo. Estoy seguro que necesitas un momento para recomponerte de la impresión, pero no pienso dártelo. – Entonces pregunta Hime-sama.

\- ¿Por qué secuestraron a Bakugou?

\- Porque tiene potencial para unirse a la liga de villanos. – mi respuesta la tomó por sorpresa, al menos es algo más en lo que puedes desviar tu atención.- ¿Quién es el ejecutivo?

\- Es el director de finanzas de la empresa de mi padre, Kyoushiro Morisaki. ¿Ese hombre volverá?

\- Lo hará, aún no se ha terminado este asunto. ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que es él? – pregunté con especial interés y pude notar el mismo interés en Kurogiri.

\- Como primogénita de la familia principal debo estar al tanto de la situación de la empresa y conocer a los empleados, por lo que me hacen llegar reportes con números e información de los empleados con puestos altos en la empresa, mi padre decidió limitarme esa información y no venían fotografías, sólo información general incluyendo el quirk que posee la persona. Dudo que alguien más posea ese quirk y tenga esas iniciales en su traje. Además creo que llegué a verlo alguna vez en la empresa. Mi padre no pagará ningún rescate… ¿Qué harán conmigo? – su explicación me confirmó que era una chica importante, pero también que la relación con su padre es terrible, tanto que no moverá un dedo por ella.

\- Aún no lo sé. Si ese sujeto no cumple su parte del trato, entonces tú te quedarás aquí.

\- Tomura Shigaraki, ¿me permites hacer la siguiente pregunta?- Asentí y Kurogiri dio un paso al frente. -Dices que tu padre no pagará, eso no es algo que una víctima le diga a sus secuestradores, ¿qué estás tramando? O siendo más específicos ¿crees que no te mataremos? – preguntó Kurogiri.

\- Sé que pueden matarme. Pero no pienso formar parte de una cadena de acontecimientos cuando ya conozco el resultado, prefiero ahorrarme todo esto y tomen una decisión. Viviré o tratarán de matarme. Escapar es posible, pero las probabilidades a mi favor son mínimas. Ganar tiempo no tiene sentido, ustedes me tienen encadenada y no permitirán que me recupere por completo. – mientras hablaba pude verla de nuevo la oscuridad que albergaban su ojos se hacía presente, su razonamiento era impecable, excepto porque no sabía que estaba considerando reclutarla.

\- Vaya forma negativa de ver las cosas, Hime-sama. – le dije.

\- Prefiero ser objetiva y realista, Tomura Shigaraki. ¿Podrías apagar la luz al salir? – no pudo ser más clara, el juego de preguntas se terminó.

\- ¿Te gusta la oscuridad? – pregunté.

\- Estoy acostumbrada a ella. – dijo en tono neutral.

Nos fuimos y apagué la luz.

Kurogiri y yo volvimos al bar.

\- Es astuta, demasiado. Fue una apuesta alta el incitar a ese hombre a que la atacara, pero ganó y sabe exactamente quién es. Y comprende la situación perfectamente, e incluso de una forma frívola. No es una chica común. – dijo Kurogiri quien me miró serio y después de una pausa prosiguió. – Pude verla… Esa oscuridad que mencionaste, pude notarla en sus ojos. No puedo negar que sentí un escalofrío.

\- Esa oscuridad… La mantiene a raya, pero si la dejara salir podría ser interesante y un buen elemento para nosotros. – le dije.

\- ¿Por eso le prestaste tu sudadera y te molestaste cuando el ejecutivo dijo que moriría? – inquirió.

\- Exactamente. Tengo planes para ella. – dije decidido. Fue la mejor respuesta que pude darle para evitar sospechas, espero Kurogiri no indague más en este asunto, ni siquiera yo comprendo por qué me preocupo tanto por ella.

Me levanté y me fui a mi habitación, ya era tarde.

**Ririchiyo POV**

Estuve demasiado tiempo inconsciente, 2 semanas sin tomar en cuenta los días que tengo aquí, ¿qué más pudo haber pasado en todo ese tiempo?, lo que me reconforta un poco es que pudieron rescatar a Bakugou… Sé que los héroes me salvarán, tarde o temprano me encontrarán… ¿Y qué haré después? Eso es algo en lo que prefiero no pensar. El estar aquí en parte me hace sentir aislada, en otro mundo… Me mantiene cuerda. Volveré a dormir, prefiero no pensar… Aunque la pregunta es ¿podré dormir realmente?

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Ririchiyo POV**_

Con el paso de los días, Midoriya siempre me saludaba, conversábamos y comíamos juntos en el almuerzo, gracias a que me integró pude conocer mejor a Uraraka e Iida y nos hicimos amigos.

El resto de la clase comenzó a hablarme con naturalidad en ocasiones, incluso Mineta, aunque aún hacía comentarios subidos de tono o con intenciones pervertidas en cualquier plática relacionada con mujeres, ya lo tomaba mejor pese a que no dejaba de ser un pervertido.

Soushi era el profesor de matemáticas de mi clase y pese a que sé que estaba feliz de estar en el mismo lugar que yo, era severo y amable con todos. Las chicas de la clase lo miraban embelesadas, no me sorprende ya que él es bastante apuesto.

Sabía que tenía que esforzarme en cada materia por el acuerdo que teníamos con el director. No podíamos levantar sospechas, por eso sólo pasábamos tiempo juntos en el departamento de él o el mío e íbamos a la escuela por nuestra cuenta. Fue casi imposible que lo aceptara pero él sabe lo importante que es para mí convertirme en heroína y que estemos juntos.

Un día Soushi dejó una tarea especialmente complicada y Midoriya parecía entenderlo casi todo excepto una parte, así que me ofrecí a ayudarlo, Uraraka e Iida se unieron y de repente estaba casi toda la clase pidiéndome ayuda.

No notamos que Aizawa-sensei había entrado y se había dado cuenta de la situación, no sé si sea algo bueno o le resulte indiferente pero al menos sabe que soy lista.

En cuanto a Aizawa-sensei ordenó que nos sentáramos, la clase completa se acomodó y el salón quedó en silencio.

Se decidió que Midoriya será el delegado de la clase y después de una serie de acontecimientos al final Iida lo sustituyó.

Hubo algunas prácticas físicas en las cuales me fue bastante bien, pero todos notaron que no utilizaba un don.

En una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo soy muy hábil y tomando mi experiencia en batalla me ayuda a tomar decisiones rápidas.

Kirishima sugirió que peleara contra Ojiro, quería ver una pelea de artes marciales aunque dejo claro que Ojiro tendría su cola para golpear y eso podría ser una desventaja para mi, temo que se equivoca.

Pero no pudieron evitar preguntarme por mi don y sólo pude contestarles que por pertenecer a un clan antiguo debía usarlo cuando realmente fuera necesario.

A Aizawa-sensei parece molestarle esa situación, aunque bueno, nuestro trato ha sido tenso desde el principio, pero ese hombre me dio ánimos uno de esos días que Aizawa-sensei me reiteró que no tenía sentido que estuviera en la U.A.

Terminó el día de clases y las palabras de Aizawa-sensei me habían molestado, en lugar de irme directo a casa, preferí caminar un poco por los alrededores de la escuela, me alejé de los salones de clases y vi a un hombre rubio sentado en una banca parecía bastante solitario y débil, ¿estaba enfermo?, la ropa le quedaba especialmente grande y tenía una mirada y sonrisa extrañas.

\- Disculpe… - De la sorpresa de verme ahí escupió algo de sangre, realmente debe tener algo serio. - ¡¿Se… se encuentra bien?! – pregunté preocupada.

\- Sí, sólo me sorprendí un poco… ¿qué hace por aquí chi… señorita?

\- Caminaba un momento para despejarme. ¿De verdad se encuentra bien? ¿Necesita ayuda? – le reiteré mi preocupación.

\- No, yo...

\- Puedo llevarlo a la enfermería si quiere o traerle un poco de agua. – insistí.

\- No, no se preocupe... señorita, estoy bien, sólo necesito un momento. – dijo el hombre moviendo las manos frente a mí.

Creo que lo estoy importunando.

\- Disculpe no quise importunarlo, me iré ahora. Con su permiso.

\- Es-espera... luces un poco triste... ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?, sé que soy un extraño pero si te sirve de algo por lo menos puedo escucharte.- se ofreció el hombre rubio.

No entendí el por qué pero parecía ser una persona realmente amable. Y tal vez podría ayudar que alguien me escuchara, Soushi siempre me escuchaba pero terminaba preocupándolo y hablar con un extraño tal vez pueda ayudarme a decir todo lo que necesito decir sin molestar a nadie, especialmente a Soushi.

Me senté a su lado y él hombre me miraba con atención.

\- Yo… tuve un día difícil, uno de mis profesores cree que no tengo potencial para ser un héroe y hoy volvió a decírmelo. La verdad es que yo no quiero creer eso, pese a que mis razones pueden ser absurdas, voy a ser una heroína, por eso todos los días me esfuerzo aunque no sea de la misma manera que los demás. La primera vez que él me dijo que no debía estar aquí, realmente me molesté porque más allá de que me prejuzgara el profesor Ai… el profesor me subestimó y le dije que no me importaba lo que pensara de mí, ni tampoco intentaría congraciarme con él, sólo usaría todos mis esfuerzos para convertirme en heroína y entonces él tendría que disculparse… Vaya forma de empezar… Y también hay una persona cercana a mí que siempre está a mi lado sin importar nada pero temo no poder cumplir sus expectativas y a la vez me apoyo demasiado en él y eso me hace sentir débil y dependiente pero a la vez me da la fuerza que necesito para avanzar… No puedo evitar en ocasiones sentirme una carga. – le conté con pesar.

\- Vas a lograrlo. Puedo verlo en tus ojos. El convertirte en heroína es realmente importante para ti, no importa cuales sean tus razones. No dejes de esforzarte y cree en ti misma, si estás aquí en la U.A. día con día luchando por lo que quieres no te hace débil y esa persona que está a tu lado, estoy seguro que sólo quiere que seas feliz. – me consoló sonriendo.

Sus palabras me hicieron sentir mejor. Me quitaron un parte de la carga que llevaba encima.

\- Gracias… por escucharme.

\- Fue un placer. Sigue adelante. – me dijo.

Sólo pude sonreírle, no sabía cómo agradecerle… aún tenía un poco de sangre en su boca… al menos espero esto lo haga sentir mejor.

\- Sé que no es mucho, pero aquí tiene como agradecimiento. Debe tener un mal sabor de boca, al menos este caramelo le dará un sabor dulce.

El hombre me miró, no esperaba que le ofreciera algo, me sonrió sinceramente y tomó el caramelo.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- Al contrario gracias a usted, hasta luego. – me despedí.

_**Aizawa POV**_

Han pasado semanas desde que inició el ciclo escolar. La clase A es bastante buena y tiene mucho potencial... Pero Shirakiin no está usando su don, es increíblemente hábil peleando, ¿qué clase de entrenamiento tendrán los clanes? de cualquier forma, esto es la U.A. si quiere seguir mejorando sus habilidades físicas es mejor que vaya a otra escuela, si quiere convertirse en heroína tiene que usar su don y mejorarlo. Pero es evidente que no le interesa... Me molesta esa chiquilla, no se está tomando esto en serio.

Cuando le preguntan por su don ella se niega a hablar al respecto o responde con evasivas.

Y ahora el director me llamó para comentarme que cuando haya exámenes escritos de matemáticas tengo que revisarlos yo mismo y darle la calificación a Miketsukami-sensei... Algo no está bien en esto... Soushi Miketsukami, Ririchiyo Shirakiin... ¿Qué ocultan?, ¿por qué el director los admitió aquí en primer lugar?

Soushi Miketsukami consiguió su licencia de héroe de la nada, debió tener una formación en una escuela de héroes pero ¿por qué de repente decidió obtener una licencia y dar clases en U.A.? Si el director Nezu lo decidió debe tener una buena razón, pero no me agrada sentirme en medio de una situación que desconozco.

_**Midoriya POV**_

Ririchiyo se ve más animada, se ha hecho amiga de Uraraka e Iida, me da mucho gusto por ella.

Kacchan la sigue mirando de mala forma, es evidente que no le agradó que lo pusiera en su lugar.

No esperaba que alguien sacara la cara así por mí. ¡Entrar a la U.A. ha sido genial desde el inicio! Incluso logré pelear frente a frente con Kacchan aunque no terminara bien.

Me sigo esforzando cada día para hacerme más fuerte, All Might confía en mí.

Pero parece que Shirakiin no usa un don, es genial verla pelear y es buena tomando decisiones rápidas. Creo que es incluso mejor que Ojiro para las artes marciales pero... ¿Será posible que no tenga un don? Todos aquí presumen sus dones y entrenan para mejorarlos pero ella no. Eso podría traerle problemas. Pero no sé si pueda hablar al respecto con ella, debe tener sus razones.

Me encontré con All Might para el almuerzo y fuimos a una pequeña sala, donde estaríamos en privado y le comenté respecto a Shirakiin.

\- Si, también lo he notado, tal vez sea por cuestiones de su clan. – dijo All Might.

\- He escuchado que pertenece a un clan antiguo y que se desconoce mucho de ellos pero no entiendo el por qué.

\- No se sabe mucho al respecto joven Midoriya. Se dice que los clanes antiguos son las familias más poderosas de Japón desde hace siglos y aún mantienen su poderío y secretos hasta el día de hoy. Los clanes antiguos son muy influyentes y se sabe poco de ellos, pero hasta ahora no hay ninguna prueba de que tengan malas intenciones ya que manejan grandes empresas y dan muchos apoyos a la caridad. Pero se dice que en cada clan hay una familia principal y en esa familia uno de los integrantes es el más importante y es el que continúa la línea sucesoria, pero realmente no tiene mucho sentido, porque la familia principal nunca es la misma. – explicó All Might.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté.

\- La familia principal cambia con cada generación, puede ser dentro del mismo matrimonio que tuviera el integrante principal o alguna otra familia del clan que no tiene una relación directa. Podría decirse que cada clan es como una comunidad. Pero aún se desconocen muchas cosas respecto a ellos, especialmente porque siempre se quedan dentro de la comunidad y los negocios familiares, pero la chica Shirakiin la tiene difícil.

\- Es cierto que tuvo un comienzo difícil pero se está esforzando. – la excusé.

\- No dudo que así sea, después de todo, tengo entendido que ella forma parte de la familia principal. – me dijo All Migth cruzando los brazos.

\- ¡¿EH?! – grité sorprendido.

\- Así es joven Midoriya, ella es una persona importante en su comunidad y posiblemente tenga muchas influencias... Pero no creo que le sirvan ahora. Se dice que en los clanes hay algunas reglas que no puedes romper y posiblemente una de ellas es que no pueden ser héroes, probablemente para mantener sus secretos ocultos y ella al pertenecer a la familia principal debe ser casi un tabú. Nunca ha habido un sólo miembro de los clanes antiguos que se convirtiera en héroe.

\- ¿Pero si ha sido tan difícil para ella por qué Aizawa-sensei es tan duro?

\- Aizawa tomó a mal que la chica Shirakiin no asistiera el primer día, tampoco debe creer que tenga lo necesario para convertirse en heroína y por otra parte... Shirakiin no presentó ningún examen de ingreso. – me confió All Might.

\- ¡¿En serio?! – estaba sorprendido.

\- Sí. Nadie sabe por qué el director Nezu permitió su ingreso pero para Aizawa ella no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ganarse un lugar aquí y además no está usando su quirk para los entrenamientos.

\- Pero si no puede usarlo por las reglas de su clan... entonces...

\- Es posible que no consiga convertirse en heroína. – dijo con pesar, un pesar que compartí.

\- All Might, ¿podrías hablar con ella? entiendo que debe mantener los secretos de su clan y tener cuidado pero si ella decidió venir a U.A. posiblemente en contra de todos, no puede desperdiciar su oportunidad así. ¡No es justo, ella quiere convertirse en heroína!- le dije a All Might quien me observo atónito, sonrió y puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

\- De acuerdo, déjamelo a mí joven Midoriya. – me dijo con seguridad.

_**Ririchiyo POV**_

Midoriya se fue a almorzar a otra parte, ¿a dónde habrá ido?, Uraraka platica alegremente e Iida es tan serio y tenso como siempre, es agradable estar con ellos.

Continuamos las clases normalmente, tuvimos clase de entrenamiento con All Might.

Durante el entrenamiento me llamó y me pidió que me quedara después del entrenamiento para hablar conmigo. Espero no tener problemas pero posiblemente quiera hablarme respecto a porque no uso mi quirk.

All Might me pidió que fuera a la sala de profesores y lo esperara, aún tenía algo que hacer.

Me cambie el uniforme de entrenamiento de la U.A., fui al salón por mis cosas y me dirigí a la oficina de profesores, pero cerca de un aula poco antes de llegar me encontré con tres chicas de otra clase.

\- Ririchiyo Shirakiin. –dijo una de ellas que tenía el cabello rubio y suelto.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarles?

\- Claro que sí. Nos ayudaría mucho que te largaras de la U.A. – amenazó la misma que me llamó.

Definitivamente querían buscar pelea, pero ni siquiera las conocía, no recuerdo haber hecho nada inapropiado.

\- ¿Te crees la gran cosa por ser de un clan antiguo no?, caminando por los pasillos como si nada creyéndote superior, ¡pues no lo eres! – dijo la misma chica rubia.

\- ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! ¡Ni siquiera te conozco, ni tampoco te he hecho nada! – reclamé.

\- ¡No te hagas la inocente!, ¡no te creas la gran cosa sólo por venir de una familia importante, porque tú eres nada! – dijo ahora una chica de cabello castaño y coletas.

De nuevo mi familia... No tenía idea de lo que hablaba pero no iba a permitir que me tratara así, mi mal hábito no pudo evitar salir.

\- Así que el que yo pertenezca a una familia tan importante como el clan de los Shirakiin... ¿te hace sentir inferior? – dije con actitud engreída.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! - la chica rubia estalló en cólera y las otras 2 no fueron la excepción.

\- No es mi problema que te sientas inferior, si sólo has venido a gimotear y hacerme perder mi tiempo, sal de mi vista. – mi mal hábito continuaba presente.

La otra chica de cabello corto y azulado me lanzó una cubeta con agua sucia, posiblemente estaban trapeando el salón, cuando pasé.

\- ¡Eres una engreída!, espero te sirva de lección. – dijo la peliazul.

Escuche como se alejaron riéndose descaradamente.

Caí de rodillas.

Otra vez... Mi familia... Mi posición... Deje salir mi mal hábito y lo arruiné. En lugar de intentar razonar con ellas y entender que sucedía, lo arruiné.

\- ¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué tienen que odiarme o subestimarme por ser una Shirakiin?!, ¡¿Por qué no importa lo que haga, la respuesta siempre es que debo regresar a ese lugar?!... Por qué no puedo... –dije con frustración.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, estaba frustrada, furiosa y herida. Mis palabras se atiborraron formando un nudo en mi garganta, puse mis manos sobre mis mejillas y sólo sentía cómo mis lágrimas de frustración amenazaban con salir.

\- Chica Shirakiin...

\- All Might...

\- No sé lo que te ocurrió, aunque puedo imaginármelo... Me disculpo por no haber llegado a tiempo para ayudarte y escuchar en voz alta tus frustraciones, pero no te desanimes, todo está bien... El que pertenezcas al clan Shirakiin no significa que seas tú, tú eres más que el apellido de un clan, tú eres Ririchiyo... ¡Levántate y pelea! - All Might me dio esas palabras de aliento mientras apoyaba su rodilla en el suelo y ponía su mano sobre mi cabeza.

Quisiera llorar, llorar como nunca y abrazarlo para apoyarme en él, pero no puedo, debo soportar y demostrarle que soy fuerte.

\- Gra- gracias All Might.

\- No tienes que agradecer, soy un héroe, pero también soy tu profesor y como tal, debo guiarte para que te conviertas en una heroína fuerte y capaz. – aseguró.

Una heroína fuerte y capaz... Pese a que quiero convertirme en una heroína, sonó como si fuera algo tan lejano.

\- Chica Shirakiin, cuando necesites ayuda puedes acercarte a mí, todo estará bien, ¿por qué? ¡Porque yo estoy aquí! – dijo señalándose.

All Might logró sacarme una sonrisa y aminorar un poco mi frustración.

\- Chica Shirakiin, quiero hablarte de tu don. No parece que estés usándolo y es importante que lo entrenes... ¡Para convertirte en una gran heroína! – me dijo el héroe con seguridad.

Tenía que romperse el momento... Lo había olvidado, me pidió que me quedara después de clases para hablar.

\- No lo usaré, hasta que sea necesario. – le dije.

\- Ahora es necesario, estás en la U.A. y debes fortalecerlo en cada clase. No hay ningún don que no pueda entrenarse.

\- Este no... No debo. – dije perdiendo la paciencia ante su insistencia.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Todos los dones son sorprendentes. Tu don debe tener un gran potencial esperando para salir...

\- ¡YO NO TENGO NINGÚN DON, LO QUE TENGO ES UNA MALDICIÓN!

_**Aizawa POV**_

Por fin se había acabado el día, ahora debo ir a la oficina de profesores a dejar este reporte y me iré a dormir.

Escucho voces...

Son 3 chicas de otra clase y parece que quieren intimidar a Shirakiin, esas chicas parecen molestas pero por lo que están diciendo al parecer están celosas.

\- Así que el que yo pertenezca a una familia tan importante como el clan de los Shirakiin... ¿te hace sentir inferior? – les dijo Shirakiin.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

\- No es mi problema que te sientas inferior, si sólo has venido a gimotear y hacerme perder mi tiempo, sal de mi vista. – le dijo Shirakiin con tono engreído y actitud altiva.

Ese tipo de respuestas déspotas dignas de una chiquilla arrogante y caprichosa... Definitivamente no merece estar en la U.A.

Vi cómo le lanzaron agua sucia de trapeador y ahora está a punto de llorar... Debe sentirse humillada y con justa razón...

\- ¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué tienen que odiarme o subestimarme por ser una Shirakiin?!, ¡¿por qué no importa lo que haga, la respuesta siempre es que debo regresar a ese lugar?!... Por qué no puedo... – la escuché decir con frustración.

Me sorprendió, ella no se sentía humillada, en ese momento se sentía inferior...

\- Chica Shirakiin...

\- All Might...

\- No sé lo que te ocurrió, aunque puedo imaginármelo... me disculpo por no haber llegado a tiempo para ayudarte y escuchar en voz alta tus frustraciones, pero no te desanimes, todo está bien... El que pertenezcas al clan Shirakiin no significa que seas tú, tú eres más que el apellido de un clan, tú eres Ririchiyo... ¡levántate y pelea! – le dijo All Might.

All Might encontró la manera de alentarla...

El rostro de Shirakiin... parece que quiere llorar pero su temple se lo impide, evidentemente no quiere mostrar más debilidad.

\- Gra- gracias All Might.

\- No tienes que agradecer, soy un héroe, pero también soy tu profesor y como tal, debo guiarte para que te conviertas en una heroína fuerte y capaz.

Esas palabras dolieron... Soy un héroe y también soy tu profesor... Lo mismo aplica para mí, soy un héroe y soy el profesor encargado de su clase... Estuve presente cuando esas chicas la maltrataron, pude haberlo evitado pero lo único que hice fue observar... Shirakiin tiene razón respecto a mí no sólo la subestimé, sino que también la prejuzgué. No la ayudé. No cumplí con mi deber como su maestro, aun si creía que no tenía talento, era mi deber detener a esas chicas y más que nada guiarla para convertirse en heroína si seguía dentro de la U.A.

Pero ahora que he visto una parte de ella... Es necesario que corrija mi error, a partir de ahora la evaluaré y seré imparcial. Si ella realmente no tiene talento hablaré con el director para que la expulse, pero si realmente tiene talento... Creo que me disculparé antes de lo que ella tenía previsto.

\- ¡YO NO TENGO NINGÚN DON, LO QUE TENGO ES UNA MALDICIÓN! – grito Shirakiin.

¿Maldición? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué clase de don puede tener como para pensar así?

Si ella piensa eso de sí misma y de su don, entonces no hay mucho que se pueda hacer. Primero debo descubrir que don tiene y tratar de ayudarla, pero mi relación con ella es pésima. Además sólo puedo tratar de darle un empujón pero si ella se niega a iniciar... No hay nada que pueda hacer.

_**All Might POV**_

Le dije al joven Midoriya que hablaría con la chica Shirakiin pero... ¿Qué puedo decirle?

No se me ocurre nada...

Escuche un objeto caer y ahora escucho risas, menos mal que no hay nadie herido.

Chica Shirakiin, pero ¿por qué?

Esas chicas riendo, debieron lanzarle el agua del balde.

¿Qué debo hacer?, debo reprender a esas chicas, pero la chica Shirakiin está empapada y puede necesitar ayuda... Lo que le hicieron fue cruel.

\- ¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué tienen que odiarme o subestimarme por ser una Shirakiin?!, ¡¿por qué no importa lo que haga, la respuesta siempre es que debo regresar a ese lugar?!... Por qué no puedo... – dijo la chica frustrada.

Ya veo, debieron molestarla por su posición y ahora ella está frustrada... Es algo injusto, la chica Shirakiin es una buena chica.

\- Chica Shirakiin...

\- All Might...

\- No sé lo que te ocurrió, aunque puedo imaginármelo... me disculpo por no haber llegado a tiempo para ayudarte y escuchar en voz alta tus frustraciones, pero no te desanimes, todo está bien... El que pertenezcas al clan Shirakiin no significa que seas tú, tú eres más que el apellido de un clan, tú eres Ririchiyo... ¡levántate y pelea! – le dije tratando de sonar lo más animado posible.

No sé si mis palabras le ayuden pero creo que quiere llorar, tal vez debí decirle otra cosa... ahora estoy nervioso.

\- Gra- gracias All Might.

\- No tienes que agradecer, soy un héroe, pero también soy tu profesor y como tal, debo guiarte para que te conviertas en una heroína fuerte y capaz. Chica Shirakiin, cuando necesites ayuda puedes acercarte a mí, todo estará bien, ¿por qué? ¡Porque yo estoy aquí! – le dije.

Sonrió, sonrió sinceramente, que bien, logré hacerla sentir mejor. Ahora creo que debo intentar razonar con ella para que utilice su don, si ella lo usa y se esfuerza podrá demostrarles a todos lo que vale.

\- Chica Shirakiin, quiero hablarte de tu don. No parece que estés usándolo y es importante que lo entrenes... ¡Para convertirte en una gran heroína!

Su mirada se ensombreció. He metido la pata.

\- No lo usaré, hasta que sea necesario.

\- Ahora es necesario, estás en la U.A. y debes fortalecerlo en cada clase. No hay ningún don que no pueda entrenarse. – le dije tratando de rescatar la conversación.

\- Este no... No debo. – insistió.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Todos los dones son sorprendentes. Tu don debe tener un gran potencial esperando para salir...

\- ¡YO NO TENGO NINGÚN DON, LO QUE TENGO ES UNA MALDICIÓN!

\- ¿Maldición? Espera un momento, chica Shirakiin, ningún don es una maldición. – dije incrédulo.

\- Esto lo es. – aseguró la chica.

Shirakiin comenzó a temblar... ¡olvidé que estaba empapada!

\- Chica Shirakiin... podrías resfriarte, ve a cambiarte y a casa, toma un baño caliente para que entres en calor. - le dije mostrándo mi dedo pulgar tratando de hacerlo parecer una buena idea.

\- Entiendo, entonces me retiro. Con su permiso.

Bien, al menos conseguí un poco de tiempo para pensar en qué decirle, no sé si podré retomar la conversación pero tampoco podía dejar que se enfermara.

\- All Might...

\- ¡Aizawa!

Me tomó por sorpresa verlo, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí?

\- Escuché todo. – confesó.

\- Ah... Ya veo.

\- Cometí un error con Shirakiin... – dijo Aizawa con cierto pesar oculto en su seriedad.

Otro suceso inesperado... Aizawa admitiendo algo así.

\- All Might, el don de Shirakiin no aparece en su expediente. No tenemos idea de cuál sea, pero si ella lo considera una maldición debe ser por una buena razón. – analizó Aizawa.

\- Posiblemente... Sea un don destructivo. – dije preocupado.

\- Eso aún no lo sabemos pero sea cual sea, lo mejor es descubrirlo pronto y que aprenda a controlarlo, si sólo lo esconde... Tarde o temprano podría tener consecuencias. – sentenció Aizawa.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – le pregunté.

\- Mi relación con Shirakiin no empezó bien y ahora no estoy seguro de cómo arreglarlo.

\- Entonces ¿te diste cuenta de que no es como pensabas? – pregunté animado.

\- No puedo negarlo, pero eso no significa que tenga talento... Pero esta vez seré imparcial, es posible que tenga talento dado que en las prácticas se ha desempeñado bien e incluso les ha plantado cara a los chicos que si usan sus dones, pero esa fuerza y esa habilidad para pelear podrían no ser suficientes contra un villano si no tiene un don.

Aizawa tenía razón. Después de verla desenvolverse en mis clases, por la forma en que el chico Midoriya habla de ella y se preocupa por ella... No, más allá de eso... Ese día se acercó a mí preocupada al pensar que estaba enfermo, hablar conmigo y obsequiarme ese dulce, sé que ella es una buena chica, fuerte, sincera, inteligente y sobretodo muy amable... Pero no puede convertirse en heroína si no utiliza su don.

\- All Might al parecer has logrado acercarte a ella, tal vez logres que te hable un poco acerca de su don. – me sugirió Aizawa.

\- Y si descubro algo quieres que te lo diga. – le dije sabiendo sus intenciones.

\- Sí. A mí no me lo diría. – admitió.

\- Hablaré con ella y trataré de descubrirlo.

\- Si ella decide no usarlo, entonces habrá que expulsarla. – el escuchar la resolución de Aizawa me preocupó.

\- Creí que habías abandonado esa idea. – le dije serio y un poco molesto.

\- Ya te lo dije no hay forma de que pueda ser una heroína y enfrentar villanos sin un don.

\- Entiendo. Pero... Debo pedirte algo Aizawa.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Trata de acercarte y de llevarte bien con ella. Después de todo tu eres el maestro encargado de esa clase. – le pedí.

\- Lo sé. – me dijo, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Supongo que eso es un sí, aunque probablemente no sepa cómo acercarse a ella, al menos creo que lo intentará. Espero que la chica Shirakiin se decida, estando dentro de la U.A. y ocultar su don es impensable y más si Aizawa decidió darle la oportunidad aunque ella no lo sepa.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_


	5. Cirugía

Anteriormente:

**Shigaraki POV**

\- Esa chiquilla no es tonta, por el contrario es demasiado astuta, lo que pasó con el ejecutivo no fue una casualidad, estoy seguro de que ella lo provocó, sin mencionar que supo demasiada información de él con solo verlo. Lo que no comprendo es ¿por qué se dejaría expuesta de esa forma? Al revelar que su padre no la salvaría, lo lógico sería pensar que la mataríamos, pero aun así se arriesgó. No sé qué es lo que trama.

\- Vayamos a preguntárselo.

**Ririchiyo POV**

Estuve demasiado tiempo inconsciente, un mes, ¿qué más pudo haber pasado en todo ese tiempo?, lo que me reconforta un poco es que pudieron rescatar a Bakugou… Sé que los héroes me salvarán, tarde o temprano me encontrarán… ¿Y qué haré después? Eso es algo en lo que prefiero no pensar. El estar aquí en parte me hace sentir aislada, en otro mundo… Me mantiene cuerda. Volveré a dormir, prefiero no pensar… Aunque la pregunta es ¿podré dormir realmente?

* * *

**Shigaraki POV**

Después de 2 días Kurogiri permitió que Twice se encargara de llevarle comida a Hime-sama, mientras tanto él se había hecho cargo.

Yo preferí no acercarme al sótano, estar lejos de ella me tenía intranquilo pero algo en mi me decía que si estaba a solas con ella podría cometer algún error.

Trataba de pensar en ella lo menos posible, me altera demasiado, me hace sentir extraño, me desequilibra… Nunca me había pasado esto, no lo entiendo.

Estábamos desayunando, cuando escuché que gritos de alguien que conocía. Me levanté y fui a la puerta para bajar al sótano, ahí estaba el ejecutivo discutiendo con Twice.

\- ¡¿Qué significa esto Shigaraki?! Este tipo me niega la entrada para ver a la chiquilla.- dijo el tipo hecho una furia.

\- Hime-sama está dormida y al parecer no se siente bien. – la excusó Twice.

¿En serio Twice? ¿No se te ocurre algo mejor?, pensé.

\- Ya lo oíste, Sr. Ejecutivo. Vuelve otro día. – le dije al tipo.

\- ¡¿Pero qué?!

\- La vez pasada las cosas terminaron mal, no tiene sentido que se repita. ¿Has conseguido algo? – pregunté.

\- No, el maldito no responde. –admitió.

\- Entonces vuelve cuando consigas algo.

\- ¡Estamos juntos en esto!, ¿acaso ya te acobardaste? – me cuestionó el ejecutivo.

Le puse mi mano en su cuello, dejando mi dedo medio levantado. No le di oportunidad de reaccionar.

\- Ten cuidado con lo que dices Sr. Ejecutivo, tenemos un trato y espero que lo cumplas… - amenacé mientras el tipo me miraba sin pestañear.

Lo solté y el tipo se fue hecho una furia. Le ordené a Twice ir a desayunar y me contuve para bajar, regresé a comer.

Dudo que ese ejecutivo regrese en un tiempo, o hasta que consiga algo. Toga y Twice bajaban al sótano todos los días para molestia de Kurogiri, pero Hime-sama estando encadenada dudo que logre escapar.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Ririchiyo POV**_

Han pasado días desde aquel incidente con esas chicas, no han vuelto a acercarse pero cuando nos encontramos me lanzan una mirada de odio. Afortunadamente tengo amigos como Midoriya, Uraraka e Iida, aunque me da la impresión de que Midoriya sabe algo respecto a lo sucedido pero tal vez sea mi imaginación.

Tuve que contarle a Soushi después de haber llegado empapada era difícil ocultarlo ya que estaba esperando fuera de mi departamento, pero no le dije de quienes se trataba, podría afectar su desempeño como profesor... Aunque ahora me lo encuentro más seguido en los pasillos y me siento asediada.

No tuve oportunidades para hablar con All Might, o más bien preferí no dárselas, sólo le lleve un bento a la sala de maestros al día siguiente como agradecimiento.

El resto de la clase parece haber olvidado lo sucedido con Mineta y ya hablan conmigo con regularidad y me piden ayuda con algunas materias, especialmente matemáticas. Yaoyorozu es muy inteligente y también le piden ayuda con algunas materias. En una ocasión tuvimos una plática bastante interesante respecto a compositores neoclásicos y Jiro nos escuchaba atentamente.

Continúan las clases con regularidad, aunque Present Mic-sensei nos puso a practicar ingles por pareja y me tocó con Bakugou...

Cómo siempre comenzó a hablar a gritos, era evidente que no le agradara que hiciéramos equipo y a mí tampoco me hacía muy feliz pero traté de mantener la calma y evitar que saliera mi "mal hábito" pero con Bakugou fue imposible... Después de discutir e insultarnos en inglés, todos parecían bastante impresionados, incluyendo al profesor. Nos felicitó por nuestro nivel de inglés pero nos reprendió por discutir e insultarnos a media clase... Nos sacó al pasillo.

El ambiente era tenso. Pero finalmente lo mejor era hablar de una vez como gente civilizada, aunque dudo conseguirlo porque siempre grita... Tomé aire y traté de mantener la calma.

\- Bakugou. –le llamé.

Sólo me dirigió una mirada irritada, mostrando los dientes.

\- Creo que... empezamos mal. – dije con calma.

\- Di algo que me interese. -gritó.

\- ¡Por eso no se puede hablar contigo! ¡Gritas demasiado!

\- ¡Cállate!, ¡¿quieres pelear?!

Le di una patada en el estómago y por fin... Dejó de gritar. Tal vez me excedí un poco por el golpe. Bakugou calló de rodillas sofocado y me miró furioso. Me agaché para quedar a su mismo nivel y hablar.

\- Me disculpo por eso, pero necesito que cierres la boca por un momento. No sé qué te traes con Midoriya y no es mi asunto, pero él es mi amigo y cuando vi que lo trataste así me molesté y bueno... Ya sabes lo que pasó, pero estoy segura de que si alguien hubiera molestado a alguien importante para ti habrías hecho mucho más de lo que yo hice.

\- No pienso escuchar tus estúpidas disculpas. - Me contestó serio con una mirada desafiante.

\- Me disculpé por el golpe que te acabo de dar para callarte, pero no me disculparé por haber defendido a mi amigo. - de nuevo pude ver esa mirada irritada en el rostro de Bakugou, pero fue grato que me respondiera sin gritos.

-¿Qué rayos me ves?... te mataré.

\- Es sólo que es la primera vez que me respondes sin gritar. - Sin darme cuenta tuve una ligera sonrisa en mi rostro y la mirada de Bakugou cambió, no esperaba que le sonriera.

\- Chicos la clase terminó, pueden entrar al salón pero la próxima vez que se comporten de esa forma les pondré un reporte, ¿está claro?

\- Sí. -dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Miré a Bakugou, no esperaba que contestara con un simple sí.

Después de eso nos fuimos a almorzar y a prepararnos para la siguiente clase de entrenamiento. Aizawa-sensei me llamó para comentarme que mi traje de heroína aún no estaba listo y que investigó un poco más...

\- No has dado bien las especificaciones para tu traje, así que están esperando que lo hagas. Se le notificó al director Nezu al respecto, tienes que tener un traje, si no sabes cómo hacerlo apóyate en algún profesor o compañero. Tienes una semana. – me notificó Aizawa-sensei mirándome con seriedad pero había algo diferente aunque no sé lo que es.

Llegó la hora del entrenamiento. Aizawa-sensei nos llevará a hacer un entrenamiento de rescate. En el camino Asui le dijo a Midoriya que su don se parece al de All Might y aunque a Kirishima no le parece, creo que podría tener razón.

Al llegar nos recibió el héroe 13 en la USJ. Cuando dijo "hay muchas particularidades que pueden fácilmente matar por un mal paso", sentí un vacío en el estómago.

Justo cuando estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos, sentí que algo se repagaba contra mi pierna, era un gatito negro, lo levanté y me maulló. Los chicos miraron al gatito que tenía entre mis brazos y repentinamente tuve un extraño presentimiento... Aizawa-sensei se puso sus googles y en guardia.

\- Esos son villanos. – dijo Aizawa-sensei.

¡¿Villanos en la USJ?! ¡¿Cómo es posible?! Los villanos siguen saliendo de ese extraño portal oscuro... Son demasiados.

Aizawa-sensei iba a luchar y Midoriya replicó que eran demasiados y no iba acorde a su estilo de pelea.

\- No puedes ser un héroe con un sólo truco. - le respondió secamente. Tenía razón.

Me acerqué a Yaoyorozu, necesitaba su ayuda.

\- Yaoyorozu. Debo pedirte un favor.

\- ¿Qué sucede Shirakiin?

\- Necesito que uses tu don para hacerme una katana.

-¡¿Eh?!

\- También necesitare que tenga su funda y algo con que sujetarla a mi cadera. – le pedí.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!, debemos ir al refugio. – dijo la chica.

\- Yaoyorozu, esos de ahí son villanos, no creo que nos dejen ir tan fácilmente, si llegamos al refugio prometo que te la devolveré pero si ocurre algo debemos estar preparados.

Yaoyorozu me miraba dubitativa, sabía que tenía razón pero darme un arma era otra historia.

\- Pero están los profesores y la ayuda vendrá pronto. – dijo esperanzada.

\- Entiendo que debemos obedecer pero no está de más tomar precauciones y en mi caso tal vez el pelear cuerpo a cuerpo no sea suficiente, si algo llegara a suceder no podemos ser una carga. Aizawa-sensei y trece que tienen que luchar solos. – le dije tratando de convencerla.

\- Entiendo. - Yaoyorozu dudaba pero aun así me hizo la katana y me la entregó, sin que Trece-sensei lo notara.

Trece-sensei nos pidió seguirlo al refugio pero frente a nosotros apareció el portal negro y se presentó como parte de "la liga de villanos" y buscaban a All Might.

Bakugou y Kirishima se lanzaron contra él pero no lograron hacerle daño y ese portal nos envolvió.

Repentinamente aparecí en otro lugar abrazando al gatito y con la katana en una mano. Era una meseta al lado del lago, la cual tenía una altura considerable.

Aparecieron varios villanos frente a mí... Me encontraba sola y debía pelear sola.

Probablemente los demás están dispersos por la USJ enfrentando enemigos. La situación era terrible.

Los villanos comenzaron a atacarme, tendría que usar mis piernas para pelear, no podía soltar la espada y menos al gatito.

Me lancé al ataque no les daría tiempo de reaccionar, al villano que tenía más cerca le di una patada en el estómago, y rodillazo en la nariz. El villano que estaba a su lado quería golpearme y desvíe su puño con mi antebrazo y le propiné una patada en la cabeza. El resto de los villanos se acercaba seguí peleando asegurándome de dejarlos inconscientes. Uno de los villanos me tomó por sorpresa algo me rozó, de repente me sentí mareada.

\- No escaparás chiquilla, no lo haces mal pero vas a morir aquí. – dijo el villano.

El mareó se volvía peor. Tenía que hacer algo rápido.

\- No te preocupes quédate quieta y te daré una muerte rápida. Voy a matarte antes de que el veneno lo haga ¿qué te parece? – dijo el villano sacando un cuchillo y comenzó a caminar hacia mí con una sonrisa triunfal, dudo mucho que quisiera matarme rápido, se notaba que el tipo era un sádico.

\- ¿Veneno? – pregunté.

-El dardo que te lance tenía algo de veneno.

\- No veo que tengas una cerbatana. -dije con sorna.

\- ¿Ah, aún tienes energías para actuar de forma tan engreída? No necesito una, sólo genero el veneno y escupo el dardo, aunque no tuviste suerte, si te hubiera dado directamente el efecto sería más rápido y terminaría pronto... Pero siendo un roce vas a sufrir más lentamente, pero no importa, yo te ayudaré. - me dijo con malicia, me mostró el cuchillo, tenía que ocuparme del veneno y de él.

Debía dejar que se acercara confiado, fingí sentirme peor de lo que en realidad me sentía, sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo y el veneno dejaría de ser un problema, me arrodillé. El villano sonrió triunfalmente y comenzó a acercarse como si acechara a una presa, justo cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca le di una patada y lo derribé, pero se recuperó rápidamente, me lanzó un golpe y me escupió un dardo a la cara que apenas pude evitar y con el mango de la katana le di un golpe a la mandíbula, el cual lo hizo cerrar su boca inmediatamente y lo noqueó... pero el golpe no pude eludirlo y caí por la ladera al lago.

El agua estaba formando un remolino con varios villanos siendo arrastrados y pude ver a Midoriya, Asui y Mineta saliendo de ahí. Protegí al gatito, sostuve fuertemente mi katana, agarré aire y caí al lago.

Enterré la katana al fondo del lago y logré evitar que me jalara la corriente por unos momentos, pero fue tiempo suficiente para que el remolino se deshiciera y poder nadar para salir de ahí pero había perdido al gatito.

Me amarré la katana y nadé en búsqueda del gatito. Pude ver un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo por la herida que había causado el roce del dardo envenenado, espero tenga razón y con esto el veneno salga de mi cuerpo.

Logré encontrarlo antes de que se ahogara, me pareció escuchar voces tal vez sean Midoriya, Asui y Mineta. Estoy cerca de la orilla y debo salir cuanto antes o nos ahogaremos.

Al salir coloqué al gatito en tierra y comenzó a sacudirse, de repente se erizó, bufó y salió corriendo.

Salí del agua y busqué la razón del porqué el gatito había huido.

Había un hombre vestido de negro cubierto de manos a un lado mío, un villano.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

**Ririchiyo POV**

\- Tomura… - susurré abriendo mis ojos esperando encontrar oscuridad, pero estaba la luz encendida.

\- ¿Estabas soñando?

Unos curiosos ojos amarillos estaban clavados en mí.

\- ¡Himiko-chan!, ¿qué haces aquí?

Vaya forma de despertar, pensé.

\- Vine a visitarte Chiyo-chan – Dijo mientras me abrazaba. – Pero sabes este lugar es bastante frío y oscuro, ¿ya te acostumbraste a estar aquí sola?

\- Yo nunca estoy sola… eso es lo aterrador.

\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¿Tienes mucho tiempo aquí? – dije cambiando el tema.

\- Algo… Jejeje estabas soñando con Tomura-kun. – dijo curiosa.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Lo llamaste cuando estabas despertando.

\- Estaba soñando cuando atacaron la USJ. – dije.

-Qué aburrido, creí que sería algo más interesante. – se quejó.

\- Himiko-chan ¿dónde está Twice? Nunca has venido sola a visitarme. – pregunté sin dar a notar mi preocupación.

\- Salió con Dabi a una misión, Kurogiri no sabe que estoy aquí.

\- ¿No te dejan venir aquí sola? – pregunté, aunque la respuesta es obvia, pero debía llevar las cosas en calma con ella.

\- Eso no importa Chiyo-chan… ya han pasado días y no te he visto sangrar, así que vine a darte una mano. – dijo y sacó su cuchillo. Estaba en problemas, no podía dejar que me cortara, si lo permitía una vez, la tendría aquí cortándome diario. – Aunque no será como me lo prometiste… Tendré que cortarte cerca de los ojos y la lengua.

\- ¿Te lo has estado imaginando verdad? – dije tranquila.

\- ¡Sí! Debe ser genial verte sangrar sola, pero ya no quiero esperar más… - respondió animada.

\- El cortarme la lengua no se verá igual a cuando vomito sangre ¿no crees?

\- No. – Concedió. – Pero realmente quiero verte, aquella vez te veías encantadora.

\- ¿Aquella vez?

\- Cuando te volviste loca, en el campamento. Había tanta sangre lloviendo sobre ti, y después parecía como si flotaras con ella, ¡fue tan genial!

Acababa de enterarme de algo que no quería saber, pero teniendo enfrente las amenazas, o más bien deseos retorcidos de Himiko-chan, no podía ponerme a pensar en eso ahora.

\- Para que sangre necesito pelear mucho y llegar a mi límite, no es que sangre así nada más… Pero cuando lo hago supongo que para ti es algo digno de ver, mejor que si me cortaras. – le expliqué tratando de convencerla.

\- Entonces…

Himiko-chan sacó una llave y me soltó, sin darme oportunidad de preguntar o reaccionar me jaló de un brazo llevándome arriba.

\- Espera un momento. ¿Qué haces? – pregunté confundida.

\- Vamos a qué pelees. Faltan Dabi, Twice y Kurogiri que salió por unas cosas, pero quedamos suficientes aquí.

No estaba segura de poder pelear aún, físicamente me sentía mejor, pero solo me alimentaban una vez al día y con algo ligero para mantenerme débil, ya eran prácticamente 2 semanas desde que estoy aquí y además de la poca comida me recuperé de una fiebre terrible y sigo en un cuarto frío, además de las constantes peleas que me desgastan… Dudo que mis movimientos sean lo bastante rápidos aun si faltan miembros de la liga de villanos.

\- Te vas a meter en problemas Himiko-chan.

\- No hay problema. En tu condición actual no puedes escapar. – aseguró.

Ella… No es nada tonta, está loca, pero no es tonta.

\- ¡Chicos, vamos a hacer sangrar a Chiyo-chan! – grito animada y alzando su cuchillo.

\- ¡Toga, qué demonios hiciste! – recriminó Tomura Shigaraki molesto, demasiado.

\- Jeje, sólo quiero verla sangrar. – respondió Himiko-chan en tono juguetón.

\- Este no es el momento, ¡regrésala al sótano de inmediato! – ordenó el líder.

Estaban ocupados, eso era seguro, pude ver el televisor encendido en las noticias, una radio y unos planos. Himiko mencionó algo de una misión… Todos están tensos y si no es por mi presencia, entonces hay algo malo con la misión.

\- ¡Tomura, los héroes nos están siguiendo! – escuché la voz de Dabi.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Es genial!

Pude ver el noticiero, estaban persiguiendo a Dabi y Twice, reconocí el distrito donde se encontraban, no sé si estaban cerca o lejos de aquí, cuál era el objetivo o hacia donde debían ir, pero iban a atraparlos si seguían corriendo. El héroe que los seguía era Kamui Woods, no era un oponente tan sencillo y más estando en el distrito que le corresponde proteger, Dabi y Twice seguían corriendo.

\- Parece que los estamos perdiendo.

\- Nos salvamos. Estamos acabados.

Si siguen corriendo hacia allá… Twice… Corrí a donde estaba Tomura Shigaraki con la radio.

\- ¡Van a una trampa! – advertí.

Me miraron atónitos.

\- ¿Hime-sama? Saliste del sótano. Sigues encerrada.

\- Twice, escúchame van a una trampa, si siguen los atraparán, esos callejones ya deben tenerlos cubiertos esperándolos, a estas alturas ya están rodeados. – advertí.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso? – preguntó Dabi desconfiado.

\- No hay tiempo para explicaciones, si quieren salir de ahí harán lo que les diga. – Dije con seguridad.

\- Oye, oye… ¿quién te puso a cargo Hime-sama? – dijo Tomura Shigaraki con cierta molestia.

\- Tú lo harás, si quieres que los saque de ahí Tomura Shigaraki.

\- Tan engreída como siempre Hime-sama.

\- Me disculpo por mi tono, mi mal hábito tiende a salir, especialmente cuando hablo con Dabi. – Tomura Shigaraki me miró de una forma que no pude descifrar. - ¿Qué decides?

\- Dabi, Twice… sigan las instrucciones de Hime-sama. – ordenó el líder.

\- De acuerdo. Me niego. – aceptó Twice.

\- …

\- Dabi… - Dijo Tomura serio.

\- Entendido. – Confirmó Dabi con un dejo de molestia y desconfianza.

Comenzaron a escucharse disparos.

\- Dabi, Twice, den vuelta a la derecha avancen 200 metros y den vuelta a la izquierda. – ordené.

\- Nos están siguiendo no es tan sencillo. – se quejó Dabi.

\- Sólo sigan corriendo, cuando den vuelta a la izquierda debe de haber un contenedor de basura, detrás de él hay un agujero en el muro, entren ahí.

Escuché que movían el contenedor y se arrastraban.

\- Los perdimos. Nos atraparon.

\- Ese agujero era estrecho, por suerte somos delgados, ¿ahora qué? Ésta bodega es demasiado pequeña y apesta.

\- Hay una entrada a la alcantarilla, deben bajar. – Ordené.

\- Qué asco. Que delicia.

\- Si no hay otra alternativa… - Dabi estaba molesto y su actitud podría complicar las cosas.

\- Dabi. Las alcantarillas de ese distrito forman un laberinto, tendrás que decirme exactamente el lugar en donde se encuentran, un paso en falso y podrían no salir en un buen tiempo.

\- Entendido. Aunque no me preocupa, más te vale sacarnos de ésta o sufrirás las consecuencias, sigues en el cuartel de la liga de villanos, no lo olvides. – Amenazó.

\- Estoy secuestrada y sin posibilidades de que paguen un rescate, tarde o temprano se ocuparán de mí así que dime… ¿Qué puedo perder si no los saco de ahí? – le respondí sarcásticamente.

\- Maldita mocosa. – dijo y chasqueó la lengua.

\- No es el momento para pelear. ¡Es hora de pelear!

\- No llegaremos a nada con esto, voy a sacarlos de ahí. –aseguré.

\- ¿Y por qué debería confiar en ti? – preguntó Dabi.

\- No deberías, pero no tienes otra opción, además me interesa sacar de ahí a Twice. – confesé.

\- ¿Twice? – preguntaron Tomura y Dabi.

\- Le debo un favor. Ahora avancen.

Dabi y Twice bajaron por la alcantarilla y me especificaba el lugar donde se encontraban, repentinamente se escucharon disparos y golpes, había iniciado una batalla. No respondieron. Después de casi 5 minutos, habló Dabi, había un héroe y unos policías abajo pero lograron perderlos ocultándose, ahora estaban en un túnel detrás de una vieja reja que estaba rota de un lado y les permitió pasar. El problema, Twice estaba herido.

\- No sé dónde estamos, ni cuanto corrimos o donde dimos vuelta. ¿Alguna idea?

Tomura Shigaraki iba a darle una orden cuando lo interrumpí.

\- Esa reja, en la parte superior ¿tiene un diseño torcido con hojas?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Porque tienen demasiada suerte. Se desviaron de la salida a donde debían ir pero hay otro lugar a donde pueden ir y salir de ahí, pero será un camino largo y a Twice le dispararon, tendrás que cargarlo.

\- ¿Hacia dónde?

\- Toma una de las hojas que adornan la reja en la parte superior. Luego continúa avanzando por ese túnel, son unos 5 minutos caminando, va a comenzar a abrirse como si fuera un pasillo alto, vas a encontrar otra reja, necesitarás la hoja para abrirla. Después de eso sigue avanzando y encontrarás unas escaleras.

\- Entendido.

Pasó tiempo y nadie decía nada, sólo esperábamos en silencio. Después de 10 minutos Dabi se comunicó, ya había subido las escaleras y encontró una trampilla, que no podía abrir y amenazaba con quemarla.

\- Usa tu cabeza un momento, si la quemas llamarás la atención, además tiene truco, busca en la izquierda inferior derecha, notarás que hay algo en la madera, sólo tienes que deslizar la trampa para que se abra y sin soltarla haces lo mismo en la esquina superior.

\- Abrió. – avisó Dabi.

\- Espera un momento. – pedí.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Debe de haber una mesita arriba de la trampilla, ábrela lentamente y mueve la mesa para que no hagas ruido.

\- Listo. Parece la habitación de una niña, hay muñecas y cosas. ¿Dónde estamos?

\- En mi habitación.

Pude notar la sorpresa de los miembros de la liga.

\- Jeje, tengo curiosidad de saber cómo es tu habitación Chiyo-chan.

\- No creo que sea el momento para describírtela Himiko-chan. Debe haber un velador y tienen que moverse rápido. – les avisé.

\- ¿En serio nos trajiste a tu casa? Eres de un clan antiguo y tengo entendido que viven en comunidades, habrá muchas personas cerca y tendremos problemas. – dijo Dabi con desconfianza.

\- No, no están ahí, están en una villa lejana, no tendrán problema, sólo sean sigilosos y no maten al velador.

\- Twice está peor, no será fácil ser sigilosos Hime-sama.

\- Resuélvelo. – ordené secamente.

\- Puedo incendiar la habitación para crear una distracción.

\- Sólo si quieres morir calcinado. La habitación debe tener candado.

\- ¿Por qué tu habitación tiene candado? – inquirió Dabi.

\- Ve al guardarropa, arriba hay una ganzúa, espero sepas usarla.

\- Esto es cada vez más extraño. – dijo Dabi y esperé unos minutos. -Ya abrí. ¿Ahora?

\- Deja la ganzúa en su lugar, salgan y cierra en candado, después avanza por el pasillo a tu izquierda, vas a llegar al jardín, hay un árbol que puedes trepar para brincar la barda.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

Kurogiri había regresado y estaba molesto.

\- Estamos en medio de un escape. – dije sin voltear a verlo.

\- Ririchiyo Shirakiin, explícate.

\- Temo que no hay tiempo para eso, Twice está herido. ¿Podría usar su habilidad para traerlos aquí Kurogiri-san?

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Kurogiri… Ve por ellos, te lo explicaré todo luego. – Por fortuna Tomura Shigaraki me apoyó en esto y Kurogiri no tuvo otra opción más que obedecer.

Le di las coordenadas a Kurogiri y fue por Dabi y Twice. Estaban sucios y apestaban, Twice estaba sangrando demasiado. Pedí que lo subieran a la mesa, rompí su traje de donde estaba sangrando, tenía una herida de bala y estaba sucia de agua de alcantarilla, no había tiempo que perder. Tomé un pedazo de papel e hice una lista con lo que necesitaba, apunté el piso y el lugar exacto donde tenían los medicamentos, sangre y el equipo médico.

\- Kurogiri-san por favor tráeme esto. – le extendí la nota y la tomó.

\- Esto es…

\- No hay mucho tiempo, necesito que traigas esto, está en la clínica Sayano, ya sabes llegar.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura, Ririchiyo Shirakiin?

\- Mi padre no hubiera permitido que me llevaran a otro lugar, así que debiste usar tu habilidad para secuestrarme cuando estaba hospitalizada. Este no es momento para preguntas, ve por favor.

Kurogiri miró a Tomura Shigaraki pidiéndole su aprobación, él asintió y Kurogiri se fue. Momentos después regresó y me acercó las cosas.

\- ¿Piensas operarlo? – me preguntó Kurogiri desconfiado.

\- No hay otra opción, a menos que tengan a un médico. – sentencié.

Todos me miraban incrédulos, sin decir palabra. Twice seguía consciente retorciéndose de dolor mientras lo limpiaba.

\- Hime-sama, no necesitas afanarte, he perdido mucha sangre y no tengo salvación, además soy un villano y…

\- ¡PERO TU TAMBIEN SIENTES Y SANGRAS, ¿NO ES CIERTO?! – Grité frustrada. Twice me había ayudado a evitar que el ejecutivo entrara a verme, fue amable conmigo, no es una mala persona.

\- Hime… - Dijo Twice con un hilo de voz. No cabía en su sorpresa.

\- No te preocupes, te salvaré, sólo confía en mí. – Tomé la jeringa con la anestesia, Twice interrumpió mis movimientos tomando mi brazo.

\- Confío en ti, confío en que harás lo posible por salvarme, pero si muero… Está bien, Ririchiyo-chan.

\- Twice… Nos veremos después. – le sonreí y lo anestesié.

Twice sólo sonrió y cayó inconsciente.

Comencé a operarlo, todos en la liga estaban presentes mirando y esperando, Toga estaba extasiada…

Lamentablemente las cosas no estaban bien para Twice, estuvo demasiado tiempo en las alcantarillas, estaba temblando por la fiebre, tenía una infección, posiblemente una sepsis y aun con la transfusión no estoy segura de que lo logre. Me invadió la desesperación, mis manos temblaban…

\- ¿Qué pasa Hime-sama? – Tomura Shigaraki me miraba con la misma tranquilidad con la que se escuchaba su voz.

\- Yo no… No puedo salvarlo con esto.

\- Él dijo que si moría estaba bien. – Es el líder de la liga de villanos, y escuchar eso de él… No lo entiendo, ¿ese fue un intento de consuelo?

"¿Estás segura de esto?"

\- No hay otra opción.

"Si te descontrolas, algo terrible pasará"

Sólo asentí a la voz que escuchaba en mi interior.

"Concéntrate y siente el flujo"

Sentía el flujo de sangre, los latidos de su corazón, sus órganos… también pude detectar las bacterias y parásitos que estaban en la sangre de Twice, de alguna manera logré acarrearlas y hacerlas salir fuera del cuerpo de Twice sacando una gran cantidad de sangre de su cuerpo, la sangre contaminada flotaba a mi alrededor. Sentí que se me acababan las fuerzas, comencé a vomitar sangre, salía sangre de mis ojos, estaba a punto de caer pero me sostuve de la mesa. Dabi era el que se encontraba más cerca y di un paso al frente para ayudarme, pero le hice una seña con la mano para que se detuviera.

La sangre comenzaba a formar cientos de agujas sobre mí, como siempre… Cuando utilizo mi maldición, algo sale mal.

Tomura Shigaraki comenzó a acercarse con la vista fija en las agujas ¿quiere ayudarme?, Dabi creó una llama en su mano. Sólo empeorarán las cosas.

\- Esperen. – pedí con voz ronca. – Si hacen algo, esas agujas irán contra ustedes y no podré hacer nada.

\- Chiquilla idiota, usaste tu quirk sin saber controlarlo en primer lugar. – criticó Dabi.

\- No voy a decir que no me lo gané. Sólo denme un momento para pensar en algo. No interfieran. – Vomité más sangre, caí de rodillas, estaba en mi límite y tenía que pensar rápido en cómo controlar esas agujas o al menos seguir manteniéndolas arriba, pero el mantenerlas así me desgastaba todavía más.

\- Hime-sama… - me llamó con un hilo de voz, lo miré, detrás de esa mano podía ver sus ojos, me miraba ¿preocupado? No, eso no era posible. Hay momentos en los que no comprendo a ese hombre… Tomura Shigaraki.

Una aguja cayó a un lado de mi mano, las demás comenzaron a temblar, iban a caer… bajé la cabeza y traté de concentrarme.

"Estás en tu límite, ¡corre!"

"No puedo correr, no pueden ayudarme, no puedo controlarlas, sólo caerán"

Entonces lo comprendí, miré la sangre que había vomitado, mi salvación estaba frente a mí todo el tiempo.

Las agujas cayeron estrepitosamente mientras yo cristalizaba mi sangre sobre mí creando un escudo. Me había salvado. El escudo lleno de agujas cayó pesadamente contra el piso para después volverse sangre líquida nuevamente.

Ahora debía continuar atendiendo a Twice.

Me levanté con dificultad y continué ahora sólo faltaba coserlo.

\- Chiyo-chan luces encantadora, ¡eres genial! – dijo Himiko-chan extasiada.

Creo que nunca comprenderé a Himiko, pero al menos ya no querrá cortarme en un rato.

Me recompuse lo mejor posible y le pedí a Dabi que quemara la sangre, lo hizo sin replicar.

Seguí cosiendo a Twice, mi vista me fallaba, mis rodillas flaqueaban, pero no podía rendirme, tenía que terminar. Finalmente terminé de coserlo. Le pedí a los demás que lo bañaran muy bien, teniendo cuidado con la herida, usando el quirk de Kurogiri no será difícil, si se les complicaba bañarlo.

Mi mirada se encontraba cada vez más cerca del piso, de repente sentí que alguien me sostenía ¿Dabi?

\- Será mejor que descanses, a ti también te hace falta un baño. ¿Qué dices Tomura? – preguntó Dabi.

\- Ve a bañarte tú también, apestas. Llevaré a Hime-sama al baño que tiene tina. – dijo Tomura Shigaraki.

\- ¡Si! Vamos a bañarnos juntas Chiyo-chan.

\- Toga, no es tiempo para juegos. – dijo Tomura Shigaraki con tono severo.

\- No seas tan severo, además necesitas que alguien la vigile ¿o no?

Tomura debía admitir que tenía un punto, pero bañarme con ella no me lo podía imaginar.

\- No me digas que querías vigilarla mientras se bañaba, ¡Tomura-kun eres un pervertido!

\- Déjate de estupideces. Báñate con ella si quieres.

Le da instrucciones a Kurogiri respecto a los medicamentos que debe tomar Twice, creo que de todos es el que va a encargarse de él.

Dabi me ayudó a llegar al baño del tercer piso, seguido por Tomura Shigaraki y Himiko-chan. Al llegar al baño los hombres salieron, no sin antes dar el aviso de que Tomura se quedaría afuera esperando. Himiko me desvistió y me ayudó a entrar a la bañera, después ella entró, nos teníamos frente a frente, sólo me miraba, no me resultó incómodo, creo que ya me acostumbré a la forma en que me mira. El agua estaba caliente era agradable y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me relajé y disfruté la sensación del agua caliente rodeando mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos y sentí que Himiko se había levantado, "va a estar sobre mí mirándome", abrí los ojos y así era.

\- ¿Himiko…chan?

\- Jeje, es nuestro primer baño juntas y podemos conocernos mejor.

\- ¿De qué ha…? – Puso sus manos sobre mis senos, solté un grito ahogado mientras mi cara enrojecía. - ¿Pe-pero q-qué…?

\- Ah, eres pequeña y delgada pero no está mal. Cuando crezcas un poco más serán de un buen tamaño, sin ser gigantescos.

\- ¡E-espe-espera! ¡No toques ahí! – me quejé avergonzada tratando de liberarme de su acoso.

\- Tú también puedes tocarme lo que quieras Chiyo-chan.

\- ¡Es- espera Himiko-chan!

Al final me tocó todo lo que quiso y prácticamente me obligó a tocarle los pechos, fue tan vergonzoso. Aún estaba sonrojada mientras Himiko-chan me ayudaba a secarme y cepillarme el cabello.

\- Jeje, ¿nunca habías jugado en el baño con tus amigas? Es común en un viaje escolar. – dijo pícara.

\- ¡Eh!, n-no, nunca… - confesé avergonzada.

\- Chiyo-chan, ¿nunca tuviste amigas? – preguntó la chica.

\- No, nunca, hasta que fui a vivir a la mansión Ayakashi.

\- ¿Mansión?

\- Es una mansión que tiene varias habitaciones, ahí van las personas que pertenecen a clanes antiguos, digamos que cuando se quiere salir de la comunidad o la villa del clan, se puede ir ahí. – le conté.

\- ¿Y era divertido?

\- Mucho. Pero tuve que dejarlo atrás, decidí ir a la U.A. y convertirme en heroína desde que era una niña, aunque decidí no mencionarlo hasta que llegara el momento.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque alguien que pertenece a un clan antiguo tiene prohibido ser un héroe, especialmente si forma parte de la familia principal.

\- No me refería a eso… ¿Por qué quieres ser un héroe Chiyo-chan?

\- Eso es un secreto que nunca diré, Himiko-chan.

\- ¡No es justo, dime! – se quejó.

\- No puedo hacerlo. – me hizo un puchero, parece una niña. – Gracias por ayudarme… ¿Me pasas la ropa? – le pedí.

\- ¿Piensas ponerte la misma ropa? – me dijo arqueando una ceja.

\- Temo que no tengo otra. – dije avergonzada.

\- No te preocupes, te traeré algo. – me dijo contenta.

\- Oye espera tú también estas… - me apresuré a decir pero me ignoró.

\- To-mu-ra-kuuuuun – canturreó.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos Toga?! – dijo el líder alzando la voz.

\- Estoy envuelta en una toalla… ¿O querías ver algo más? – preguntó con picardía.

\- No jodas. Di que quieres.

\- Necesitamos ropa, ¿puedes traer algo de mi habitación? O prestarme tu cazadora para ir yo. – pidió Himiko-chan.

\- Toma. Ve por eso rápido. – ordenó Tomura Shigaraki.

Escuché la conversación detrás de la puerta, Himiko se fue brincoteando. Me quedé envuelta en una toalla esperando.

Vi la sudadera de Tomura Shigaraki, no tuve cuidado de no ensuciarla, esperaba que tuviera mucha sangre, pero no había rastro de nada, ni una gota, debo haberla utilizado para protegerme. Me acerqué a la puerta y me apoyé en ella.

\- Tomura Shigaraki… - le llamé.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – su voz se escuchó extraña, ¿nerviosa?

\- Lo lamento, aún no te he regresado tu sudadera. – me disculpé.

\- No pasa nada. – me respondió en un tono neutral.

\- Además apesta a mí, no me habían permitido bañarme en días. – dije avergonzada.

\- Sólo hay que lavarla y ya. – hubo un silencio momentáneo, iba a alejarme de la puerta, cuando escuché de nuevo su voz. - ¿Estás bien?

Es mi secuestrador y el líder de la liga de villanos, ¿por qué me pregunta si estoy bien?

\- Tomura Shigaraki… no logro comprenderte.

\- Hime…

\- ¡Ya regresé! Jejeje, ¿pensabas espiar? – preguntó Himiko jugando con la paciencia de su líder.

\- Entra de una vez. – ordenó Tomura Shigaraki.

Toga me trajo un vestido azul sencillo que dudaba que me ayudara con el frío pero también me trajo unas calcetas altas y un suéter blanco, no dejaba de quejarse de que rojo sería mejor o en todo caso buscar la oportunidad de hacerme sangrar para que quedara mejor. Sigo sin comprenderla pero al menos ya estoy aprendiendo a relacionarme con ella.

Salimos del baño, aún estaba débil, di unos cuantos pasos y estaba a punto de caer, entonces sentí que me levantaban, fue Tomura Shigaraki.

\- Jejeje, te están cargando como a una princesa, Chiyo-chan.

Sentí mi rostro arder, miré a Shigaraki y detrás de la mano que tenía en su rostro, también noté un tono rojizo en sus mejillas, preferí no decir nada al respecto, debe ser vergonzoso para él siendo el líder hacer algo como esto.

**Shigaraki POV**

\- ¡Chicos, vamos a hacer sangrar a Chiyo-chan! – llegó Toga gritando.

\- ¡Toga, qué demonios hiciste! – Lo que faltaba, esta idiota trae a mi prisionera sin ninguna precaución.

\- Jeje, sólo quiero verla sangrar.

\- Este no es el momento, ¡regrésala al sótano de inmediato! – le ordené.

Dabi comenzó a hablarme por el transmisor, los estaban siguiendo, ya perdimos a 3 en el campamento y también a Sensei, nos quedamos sin guarida… no podemos tener más mermas. La persecución de Dabi y Twice estaba en el noticiero, sólo tenía eso y un viejo plano del distrito para tratar de ayudarlos desde lejos, Kurogiri salió temprano y no ha regresado. No creí que fuéramos a necesitarlo, un error de mi parte.

Continuaron corriendo hasta llegar a una sección de bodegas y callejones, es posible que los pierdan ahí, al menos ahora tenemos posibilidades…

\- ¡Van a una trampa! – gritó Hime-sama.

Estaba desconcertado, apareció de la nada a un lado mío hablando por la radio, somos sus secuestradores y nos advierte de una trampa… ¿Cuán insólita puede ser esta situación?

\- ¿Hime-sama? Saliste del sótano. Sigues encerrada.

\- Twice, escúchame van a una trampa, si siguen los atraparán, esos callejones ya deben tenerlos cubiertos esperándolos, a estas alturas ya están rodeados. – advirtió.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso? – preguntó Dabi desconfiado.

\- No hay tiempo para explicaciones, si quieren salir de ahí harán lo que les diga.

Ese tono arrogante de nuevo, por una parte deseo callarla y por otro lado me fascina, pero no debes olvidar cuál es tu lugar Hime-sama…

\- Oye, oye… ¿quién te puso a cargo Hime-sama? – dije un poco molesto ante su forma de pasar ante mi autoridad.

\- Tú lo harás, si quieres que los saque de ahí Tomura Shigaraki.

\- Tan engreída como siempre Hime-sama.

\- Me disculpo por mi tono, mi mal hábito tiende a salir, especialmente cuando hablo con Dabi.

¿Se disculpa? Tiene modales aunque a veces saca ese tono engreído y esa actitud insufrible… ¿Dabi la provoca? ¿Y yo? ¿Qué te provoco Hime-sama?

\- ¿Qué decides? – preguntó.

Su pregunta me sacó de mis pensamientos, pero retomando la situación no tenía un plan, ni mucho menos una solución, la única opción sobre la mesa era ella.

\- Dabi, Twice… Sigan las instrucciones de Hime-sama. – les ordené.

\- De acuerdo. Me niego.

\- …

\- Dabi… - le llamé.

\- Entendido.

Comenzaron a escucharse disparos.

Hime-sama comenzó a darles instrucciones para sacarlos de ahí, logró guiarlos a una alcantarilla y cuando creímos que los habíamos perdido, logró ubicar en donde estaban, debo admitir que me impresionó, tomaba decisiones rápidas y daba órdenes directas. La forma en la que discutía con Dabi podría dar problemas en el futuro, después de todo le dijo abiertamente que no podía confiar en ella, de no ser porque le interesa ayudar a Twice. Debo descubrir por qué, además es evidente que conoce ese laberinto en las cloacas, no es el lugar adecuado para una chica como ella, ya averiguaré después al respecto.

Se escucharon ruidos, están peleando si los atrapan ahí perderé otros 2 aliados, si se pierden no podremos encontrarlos fácilmente y sacar a Hime-sama para que nos ayude a buscarlos no es una opción.

\- No sé dónde estamos, ni cuanto corrimos o donde dimos vuelta. ¿Alguna idea? – preguntó Dabi.

Debo decirles que busquen alguna salida a la superficie, no importa donde sea, desconocemos totalmente su posición.

\- Esa reja, en la parte superior ¿tiene un diseño torcido con hojas? – preguntó Hime-sama.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Dabi sorprendido.

Definitivamente conoce bien ese lugar, e incluso da instrucciones precisas hacia dónde ir y con tiempos, pero Twice está herido y están en una cloaca ¿podrá aguantar?, no tenemos un médico que se encargue, ya buscaremos uno cuando llegue Kurogiri, esperemos coopere rápido el médico que encontremos… Dependiendo de lo cooperativo que sea será la muerte que se le dará.

Por fin Dabi se comunicó, ya había subido las escaleras y encontró una trampilla, no podía abrirla y quería quemarla, Hime-sama le riñó y le dijo como abrirla, también le dijo que había una mesa sobre la trampilla, ¿a dónde los llevó?

\- Listo. Parece la habitación de una niña, hay muñecas y cosas. ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Dabi.

\- En mi habitación. – declaró Hime-sama.

¡Su habitación!, debe haber gente en su casa ¿nos ha tendido una trampa? No, algo me dice que no lo haría, pero si Kurogiri estuviera aquí ya estaría encargándose de ella.

\- ¿En serio nos trajiste a tu casa? Eres de un clan antiguo y tengo entendido que viven en comunidades, habrá muchas personas cerca y tendremos problemas. – criticó Dabi con tono desconfiado, probablemente ya debe pensar que ella nos había traicionado.

\- No, no están ahí, están en una villa lejana, no tendrán problema, sólo sean sigilosos y no maten al velador. – dijo Hime-sama con seguridad y en tono calmado.

¿Una villa lejana? ¿Por qué vivías lejos de los tuyos? Tantas preguntas… Tantas cosas que no sé de ti… Y ansío saberlo todo.

\- Twice está peor, no será fácil ser sigilosos Hime-sama.

\- Resuélvelo.

Me encanta, definitivamente me encantas, me impresionas y jamás me aburres Hime-sama.

Ahora sé que te encerraban en tu habitación y tú tenías tu forma de salir, ¿tan mala es tu relación con tu padre?, ¿por eso no moverá un dedo por ti?

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! – gritó una voz muy familiar.

Mierda… Esperaba que volviera más tarde.

\- Estamos en medio de un escape. – se lo dices tan fácilmente Hime-sama, no tienes idea de lo cruel que puede ser Kurogiri…

\- Ririchiyo Shirakiin, explícate. – demandó Kurogiri.

\- Temo que no hay tiempo para eso, Twice está herido. ¿Podría usar su habilidad para traerlos aquí?

\- ¿Qué dices? – dijo estupefacto.

A Kurogiri no le hizo gracia escuchar que ella le pidiera un favor que casi sonaba como una orden, tendré que encontrar la forma de explicarle luego.

\- Kurogiri… Ve por ellos, te lo explicaré todo luego.

Hime-sama le dio las coordenadas a Kurogiri para ir por Dabi y Twice, además de las coordenadas del hospital donde la secuestramos junto con el lugar exacto donde guardaban los medicamentos, equipo médico y sangre, es extraño que sepa algo como eso con tanta exactitud. Sin mencionar que sabía que la habíamos secuestrado de ese hospital. Le di mi aprobación a Kurogiri y fue por lo que Hime-sama le pidió, mientras rompía el traje de Twice y le revisaba la herida.

Momentos después regresó y le acercó las cosas a Hime-sama.

\- ¿Piensas operarlo? – preguntó Kurogiri incrédulo.

\- No hay otra opción, a menos que tengan a un médico. – dijo Hime-sama tratando se mantener su temple y sonar lo más segura posible.

Oye, oye… ¿Va en serio? ¿Cómo va a operarlo? Dudo que a su edad haya hecho algo como esto antes.

\- Hime-sama, no necesitas afanarte, he perdido mucha sangre y no tengo salvación, además soy un villano y…

\- ¡PERO TU TAMBIEN SIENTES Y SANGRAS, ¿NO ES CIERTO?!

Hime-sama… Ante tus ojos él no es sólo un villano, lo estás tratando como una persona, igual que aquella vez que me salvaste, me veías como una persona y no como a un villano… ¿Eres sincera? Aunque quiero dudar, sé que lo eres… Hime-sama, nunca dejaré que te marches.

\- Confío en ti, confío en que harás lo posible por salvarme, pero si muero… Está bien, Ririchiyo-chan.

\- Twice… Nos veremos después. – le dijo Hime-sama y lo anestesió.

¿Ririchiyo-chan? Vaya que eres igualado Twice… Yo también quiero llamarla por su nombre… Y que ella me llame por el mío, que me llame Tomura con una sonrisa en su rostro y mirándome sólo a mí con esos ojos amatista…

Toga no puede dejar de sonreír y hacer ruidos, todos esperamos que Hime-sama lo salve pero ésta debe ser la primera vez que hace algo como esto, se ve muy segura, la familia Shirakiin tiene negocios relacionados con la medicina, debieron enseñarle al respecto, aunque entre la teoría y la práctica hay una diferencia abismal.

Kurogiri está analizando la situación y no le quita la vista de encima, él ya vio de primera mano el quirk de Hime-sama y está relacionado con la sangre, ¿está esperando un ataque sorpresa? Si ella lo intenta Kurogiri está más que preparado.

Tus manos están temblando, ¿estás nerviosa por Twice?, ¿o Kurogiri tiene razón y yo me he equivocado contigo?, debo saberlo, te hablaré con tranquilidad, necesitas calmarte.

\- ¿Qué pasa Hime-sama? – le pregunté con tono calmado.

\- Yo no… No puedo salvarlo con esto. – dijo preocupada.

Kurogiri está equivocado, tu única preocupación ahora es salvar a Twice, debes estar frustrada incluso triste, no te sientas así.

\- Él dijo que si moría estaba bien. – le dije tratando de calmarla.

\- No hay otra opción.

Dice eso y luego asiente, no esperaba que se resignara tan pronto, ya debe haber agotado todas las opciones… O algo se le ocurrió. Hime-sama debes tener cuidado, un movimiento en falso y Kurogiri podría atacarte, su quirk de portal puede partirte en 2 si le da la gana.

Cerraste tus ojos, ¿qué estás pensando?

La sangre de Twice comenzó a salir de su herida como un chorro incontrolable que comenzó a flotar a tu alrededor. ¡Kurogiri va a atacarte, Hime-sama!, di unos pasos adelante y le hice una seña de que se detuviera… Justo a tiempo, tenías tus ojos cerrados y no te percataste, si vuelves a hacer algo así no creo poder detenerlo está demasiado tenso y alerta.

Estás vomitando sangre, apenas y lograste sujetarte a la mesa, al menos al ver tu estado Kurogiri se está relajando un poco. ¿Dabi intenta ayudarte? Vaya sorpresa, no se han llevado bien desde el inicio.

La sangre está formando agujas y están sobre ti, en tu condición no podrás huir, apenas si te mantienes en pie. Me acercaré y las desintegraré con mi quirk, Dabi también tiene sus flamas listas, hay que hacerlo rápido… ¿En qué momento te pusiste en peligro?

\- Esperen. Si hacen algo, esas agujas irán contra ustedes y no podré hacer nada. – advirtió.

\- Chiquilla idiota, usaste tu quirk sin saber controlarlo en primer lugar. – le recriminó Dabi.

Dabi me había quitado las palabras de la boca… Si no puedes salvar a Twice ¿por qué te arriesgas de ésta manera?

Estás en tu límite, ya no te puedes sostener, estás de rodillas, indefensa, vomitas más sangre, si te desmayas estarás perdida y esas agujas tan finas te dejarán como una coladera. ¡Maldición!

\- Hime-sama… - nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Temo por ti, no me importa que te des cuenta, sólo quiero que te salves.

Una aguja cayó a un lado de su mano, las demás comenzaron a temblar, iban a caer. ¡No bajes la cabeza! ¡No te rindas! Si lo haces yo… ¡Iré a protegerte con mi cuerpo!

Estuve a punto de correr y lanzarme sobre ella, pero vi que la sangre que había vomitado se elevaba formando un escudo que la protegió de las agujas. Estaba a salvo, pero muy débil, lo más sorprendente es que continuaste tu labor en atender a Twice y lograste terminar.

Estabas a punto de caer al suelo y Dabi te sostuvo, ese maldito ha tratado de acercarse a ti, no me agrada ver que te toque.

\- Será mejor que descanses, a ti también te hace falta un baño. ¿Qué dices Tomura? – me preguntó Dabi.

\- Ve a bañarte tú también, apestas. Llevaré a Hime-sama al baño que tiene tina. – Eso… Sólo aléjate o te partiré la cara.

\- ¡Sí! Vamos a bañarnos juntas Chiyo-chan.

\- Toga, no es tiempo para juegos. – le dije.

\- No seas tan severo, además necesitas que alguien la vigile ¿o no?

No creo que escape pero increíblemente lo que dice está loca tiene lógica,

\- No me digas que querías vigilarla mientras se bañaba, ¡Tomura-kun eres un pervertido!

\- Déjate de estupideces. Báñate con ella si quieres. – Nunca pensé en observarla en un momento tan íntimo, espero ella no piense lo mismo que esa loca.

Hime-sama le dio instrucciones a Kurogiri respecto a los medicamentos para Twice.

Maldita sea Dabi le está ayudando a Hime-sama a llegar al baño del tercer piso, mi quirk no me permite tocarla, ni a ella, ni a nadie, podría desintegrarla si no tengo cuidado… Es una chiquilla, que va a convertirse en heroína ¿por qué no quiero matarla?, ¿por qué tuve miedo de que muriera?

Me quedé afuera del baño esperándolas, traté de concentrarme en mis pensamientos pero escuchar a Toga juguetear con Hime-sama me hizo sentir extraño, mi rostro lo siento caliente, ¿estoy sonrojándome?, ¿el tamaño de sus pechos? Ahora me siento más extraño. ¡¿Por qué uso mi mano para tratar de imaginar el tamaño?! ¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué rayos me pasa?!

Ya terminaron… Ahora sólo debo esperar que salgan. No pude evitar escuchar su plática, al parecer tu vida siempre fue solitaria, hasta que llegaste a ese lugar, entonces la relación con tu familia nunca fue buena, ¿huiste a ese lugar para evitar tu encierro?

\- Alguien que pertenece a un clan antiguo tiene prohibido ser un héroe, especialmente si forma parte de la familia principal.

\- No me refería a eso… ¿Por qué quieres ser un héroe Chiyo-chan?

\- Eso es un secreto que nunca diré, Himiko-chan.

Es un secreto que me encargaré de descubrir Hime-sama… Lo sabré todo sobre ti, lo he decidido.

\- ¡No es justo, dime! – le recriminó Toga.

\- No puedo hacerlo. Gracias por ayudarme… ¿Me pasas la ropa?

Es cierto, no tiene ropa, volví a sonrojarme, Toga podría prestarle pero de cualquier forma va a necesitar algo más, la ropa de Toga le queda un poco grande, pero si le pido a Kurogiri ropa para Hi…

\- To-mu-ra-kuuuuun – canturreó Toga saliendo del baño.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos Toga?! – me quejé ante su descaro.

\- Estoy envuelta en una toalla… ¿O querías ver algo más?

\- No jodas. Di que quieres.

\- Necesitamos ropa, ¿puedes traer algo de mi habitación? O prestarme tu cazadora para ir yo.

\- Toma. Ve por eso rápido. – le dije dándole mi cazadora. Maldita loca a causa de su quirk siempre termina desnuda y ahora me pide algo para cubrirse pero no quería discutir, le preste mi cazadora para que fuera por ropa, yo no iba a meterme en eso, no tenía idea de que traerles.

\- Tomura Shigaraki… - escuché a Hime-sama llamarme.

¿Me está hablando? Está detrás de la puerta y debe estar envuelta en una toalla… Mi rostro arde y mis latidos se aceleran, debo calmarme.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le contesté tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

\- Lo lamento, aún no te he regresado tu sudadera.

\- No pasa nada.

\- Además apesta a mí, no me habían permitido bañarme en días.

\- Sólo hay que lavarla y ya.

No pude evitar pensar que no quería lavarla y quería que me la entregara así, ¿qué clase de pensamiento absurdo es ese?, no puedo usarla si está sucia. No escucho nada más, ¿se habrá desmayado?

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunté.

\- Tomura Shigaraki… no logro comprenderte.

Está bien, no se desmayó, me alegra… Coincido con ella, yo tampoco me entiendo, no entiendo que me pasa con ella, pero ahora quisiera pedirle que me sólo me llame Tomura, por ahora sólo quiero eso.

\- Hime…

\- ¡Ya regresé! Jejeje, ¿pensabas espiar? – Toga siempre tan inoportuna.

\- Entra de una vez.

Cuando salieron del baño la vi. Hime-sama lucía tan linda con esa ropa, al menos con ese suéter y esas calcetas no tendrá tanto frío en el sótano… No quiero llevarla ahí, pero debo preparar el camino con Kurogiri, no te preocupes Hime-sama, pronto te sacaré de ese sótano… Siempre y cuando aceptes mi propuesta.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo que iba a caerse y antes de pensarlo ya la estaba cargando, tuve cuidado de no tocarla con los 5 dedos, sentí la piel de su pierna en una de mis manos, me sentí nervioso… Era cálida, tal y como lo recordaba.

\- Jejeje, te están cargando como a una princesa, Chiyo-chan.

Hime-sama estás sonrojada… Y siento que yo también, no me mires… No quiero que te des cuenta.


End file.
